Lost in another world
by Yoshi forever 52
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai get trapped in the Avatar world, but instead of being with Aang and friends they end up being teamed with Azula as they find a way home and yes tricked into hunting the avatar, is team 7 stronger than the avatar? Will they make the right choice! On a side note the ages are between 13-14 just so you know. Relationships...maybe. Friendship is a yes!
1. Chapter 1: Believe it! Cause I don't

Disclaimer: I don't own it anything so enjoy, don't be afraid to ask questions or correct me...that's about it:) Any questions comments or reviews I will totally answer!

"Ok got it Grandma Tsunade, we find Deidara and take the scroll he stole about the whereabouts of different tailed beast and bring back here, right?" Naruto asked

"Yeah Naruto now go on the mission, but one more thing Sai has already found Deidara so head to where Sai is,"

"Sai, ok where is he?"

"Didn't you listen Naruto the first time I said it, Sai is about 800 meters North of the village."

"Ok let's do it team 7!"

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura ran toward the location of Sai when they got there he greeted them in his usual fake smile. Everyone rolled their eyes but when they looked around, no Deidara...

"Sai, where's Deidara?" Sasuke mumbled in an annoyed tone.

"who, oh yes well he disappeared into that scroll,"

Everyone looked at Sai with a puzzled look. The scroll was just sitting there left alone, Naruto slowly got up and looked at the scroll, a little worried what was on or shall we say in it.

"It looks like a portal," Naruto hazily said. "Oh I see why blondie disappeared...uh ohhhhhhhhh,"

Naruto got sucked into the portal, everyone was unsure of how it happened but one thing was for sure they had to go in there to save Naruto and hopefully complete their mission. So like you could've guessed the team went into the portal, hopefully nothing drastic happens to the Hidden leaf village...

"What in the...," a snobbish female voice said

"Hey look the one with the black hair looks so hot," another happy female voice said.

"Which one?" A gloomy female voice moaned

"Both!"

"Well they do look our age..."

"Ty lee your not suggesting..."

"yes Mai I am,"

"Azula could we take them with us to hunt for the Avatar,"

"Not until we see their skills then maybe if they worship me everyday and-"

"Um sorry to interrupt but they are waking up!" Ty lee blurted out.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, and Sakura all woke up to find themselves being examined by three young girls.

"Uh excuse me but where are we?" Sakura asked

"Ba sing sae," Azula answered automatically

The pink headed girl looked around and knew for sure they weren't in Konoha in fact If she wasn't mistaken she and the others look a couple years younger.

"How did we end up here?"

"Well uh..."

"Sakura,"

"Sakura we found you fell from the sky and landed on top of our drill so we put you in here as our prison err... residents,"

Naruto looked confused as ever but didn't have time to think cause they were being attacked by rocks?

"Oh yeah I get your trying to get past the wall," Naruto yawned.

"yep with the drill," Azula said

"Why use a drill when you could just walk up there?" Naruto asked

"What?! Impossible,"

"No it's actually quite possible really believe me it was tough,"

"Yeah sure," Azula said while rolling her eyes.

Naruto saw this as a test and simply walked up the wall like it was nothing. He looked down and saw a shocked Azula, Ty lee, and Mai, Naruto smiled and thought to himself ho he just impressed a bunch of cute girls.

(Look at him being all high and mighty showing off in front of the girls like he's cool or something...what a loser) Sasuke thought to himself.

When Naruto reached the top he saw a blond head sitting on the wall as if he were waiting for him. It was none other than Deidara along with a bald kid, two what looked like siblings with blue clothing, and a girl in green clothing.

"Oh hey Naruto what took you so long hmm," Deidara asked

"I see then goldilocks let's fight!"

"No we can do that after we get out of here,"

"What do you mean,"

"I mean as much as I would just love to kill you, I can't waste of my clay, we need to get out of here."

"How?"

"Hm well good point, well see ya later,"

"Wait comeback! I need some answers,"

"Find them yourself, I'm leaving to find a way out of here,"

"Well I'll get out first!"

"Don't count on it, Dattebayo,"

"HEY, that's copyright!"

Naruto mumbled something under his breath and headed back down the wall but before he did that a boulder hit him dead on the head. Naruto looked to see that the green cloth girl hit him and he was mad.

"Yeah that's some Toph for ya fire bender!"

"Fire bender, what the heck is that?"

"Look like I hit you a little too hard!" Toph laughed.

"Oh I get it if it's a fight you want then... lets do it!" Naruto angrily yelled.

"No there is no need to fight!" The bald kid tried to yell out but it was too late.

Naruto used shadow cone jutsu and then used RASENGAN! The bald kid was amazed it was another air bender! He wasn't the last one, Naruto came after Toph but she shielded her self with a rock wall, the rasengan broke though the wall with ease and Naruto still coming after her. Amazed at his power Toph used a flying bolder to hit Naruto but he simply used one of his shadow clones to use a chakra filled punch on it and of course it broke. Now Toph was starting to get a little worried so she used a bolder a broke it into sharp pieces and flung it at Naruto. Naruto dodged the attack but before he could make impact the bald kid stood in front of her.

"Get out of my way bald boy!" Naruto roared

"That is no way for a fellow air bender to act!" the bald kid yelled, he seemed surprised at his anger.

"Ehh?" Naruto frowned calming down.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai all went up the wall and were relieved to see that no one got hurt.

"You idiot! CHA," Sakura screamed as she punched Naruto and he went flying. Sasuke smirked at what Sakura did and wondered why the drill stopped.

"Sorry about that, Naruto is quick to anger," Sakura apologized

"Yep," Sasuke agreed.

"Well hello there...baldy," Sai said with one of his fake smiles that made Sakura wanna punch him too but whaddya gonna do.

"Hi well let me introduce myself, I'm Aang, that's Toph, over there is Sokka and Katara." Aang introduced

"Well I'm Sakura, here is Sasuke and behind us is the very annoying Sai,"

"Hey, annoying that's what Naruto is,"

"I'm already getting called annoying," Naruto sighed.

"Oh and in case you didn't know Aang here is the avatar," Sokka proudly commented

"The wait hey Azula said the avatar was evil and disrupts the peace," Sakura said as she glared at Aang.

"Evil what no way!"

"Yeah right!" Sakura said as she punched Aang like 5,000 Kilometers (I'm not using miles since in Naruto they use the metric system so yeah you get the picture).

Aang flew back to the wall and prepared to fight.

"I did not want to fight you but I see we have no choice,"

"WE?" Toph yelled still sorta scared of Sakura's power.

Sai took this chance to paint a dragon "super beast scroll!" He yelled out and the dragon came to life.

"Sai good thinking," Sasuke complemented.

Sasuke jumped on the very fast dragon and yelled CHIDORI with the speed from the dragon he could do triple damage rather then on feet. Aang knew it would be over if he got hit so he tried to run but he was trapped by Naruto. A Naruto clone held on Aang's feet so he couldn't run an another held onto to his arms, Aang looked back to see that his teammates were captured by the clones too. Aang held his breath because this time he knew it really was going to be over.


	2. Chapter 2: The Sasuke fan club!

Disclaimer: Onto the next chapter, is Naruto and friends really that strong? _Previously on Lost in another world: Naruto and friends fall into the land of avatar the last air bender but they meet up with Azula instead of Aang. Could it be the end with their super strong abilities?!_

"Sorry Azula but he might not be perfectly ok!" Sasuke yelled but before he could make an attack an old man along with a young boy with a scar on his eye stands in front of the group.

"No I destroy the avatar not a..." the scarred boy looked up and down at Sasuke "loser like you,"

"Loser? Well I wouldn't be making judgments before you look in the mirror," Sasuke quietly mumbled.

"What id you say, Mr. small fry,"

"Small fry? I'm 16,"

"You look like your 14,"

"It's true," Sakura whispered.

Sasuke steamed and surprised at the same time, he was about to fight this jerk right now. He stood up and directed his final chidori attack on the young angered.

"You will not be harming my nephew or anyone else behind me,"

"Why?"

"Sasuke stop," Mai cried out

"Why again?"

"That's Zuko, the banished prince,"

"So what he has to pay a price,"

"Whatever just don't kill him,"

"Sasuke that is enough, actually we need to conquer Ba sing sae first then do what you want to the traitors," Azula mentioned a little impatient.

"Whatever then, Naruto, Sai, and Sakura let's go back to the dam- err stupid drill,"

"No join the avatar to save the world I know that you have good in your heart I can feel it,"

"Feel, schmeel let's leave these traitors," Naruto yelled.

The young ninjas went back into the drill and the drill continued through the wall.

"Let's stop the drill!" Sokka yelled in triumph

"Well it's gonna be very hard with those people running around,"

"I know I wish they were on our side but Azula is telling them these stupid lies!" Toph screamed in frustration.

The Gaang knowing the risk trudges into the metal machine while Toph stays behind to try to stop it (I bet pink hair could've stopped it in fact she could destroy the whole machine, Twinkle toes hopefully you get them to be on our side) Toph thought to herself.

"Ok guys let's destroy air and water combo!" Sokka cheered on "And lets hopefully befriend those other people too!"

After a long hard time it didn't budge so Sokka thought...

"I have an idea we do little damage to a lot of places!" Sokka suggested while gesturing to the map they found "Then release a final blow!"

The team did as Sokka said while he cheered on...

Back to Naruto... "MAN this is so boring and hot," Naruto whined as he looked over and saw Sasuke with a bunch of girls crowding around him while Sakura getting angrier and angrier. Naruto pouted (why does he have to has his own fan club) Naruto scooted over to Sai who kept on eyeing Sasuke while he drew in his book.

"Soooo, Sai what do you say to making Sasuke's fan girls go bye-bye,"

"Well I am getting quite annoyed with all those girls falling over him, those girl should be here admiring my artistic talent,"

"Uh-huh,"

"So this is the plan *whisper, whisper*,"

Naruto tiptoed behind Sasuke and Sai went up to the ceiling, Naruto had a clone transform into a chicken and Sai looked ready.

"3, 2, 1 NOW!"

Sai acted fast and dumped a bucket of gooey ink on Sasuke, while Naruto let the chicken go wild on him. Sasuke was covered head to toe in ink and feathers, but Naruto just couldn't help himself so he laughed out loud. Sasuke looked angrily over at Naruto and chased him around the drill, Naruto laughed but when he looked back Sasuke wasn't chasing him any more.

"Uh hey what's up?"

"LOOK you loser,"

Naruto looked up and saw that Sai instead was at the center of attention showing off his art all high and mighty. Sasuke just shrugged and casually walked to the corner of the room and sat down and glared at everyone, Naruto was fumed and yelling while Sakura rushed to Sasuke, like always. Azula walked into the room and rolled her eyes...

"I need everyone's attention NOW!" She yelled. "It turns out the Avatar somehow got into our drill so I need-"

"MEEEE! Pick me!" Naruto yelled out.

"Well then Naruto you and let's see... Sai go out and get rid of our guest in the outer frame,"

"Right on... come on Sai!"

"Coming,"

Naruto and Sai walked to the outer frame and found Aang, Sokka, and Katara sabotaging the frames. Aang flew over to them and tried to negotiate another friendship.

"Listen Naruto and Sai you need to join us,"

"Why?"

"You have powers that are so amazing,"

"Well that is true,"

"Oh well you're evil I'm not it just won't work out,"

"But..."

Naruto used shadow clone jutsu and made 50 clones which all stuck there tongue out at Aang.

"NARUTO, don't make too much commotion the braces are gonna..." Sai yelled but it was too late.

The whole drill was shaking and about to fall apart. Naruto, Sai, and the Gaang got of the drill as fast as they could once they got out everyone was on top of the drill arguing. Naruto, Sai, and the Gaang got on top of drill, then it all began.

"Avatar you broke my drill and now I will destroy you!" Azula screamed.

Naruto and Sai just quietly and casually sat down and tried to act cool but everyone else was glaring at him. Naruto looked worried of what was going to happen to him since he and Sai failed the mission, Sai just shrugged and watch the fight. Sasuke and Sakura shuffled over to them.

"You two are such losers, that's why me and Sakura should've came," Sasuke smirked.

"You two are better than us?"

"CHA! Dattebayo,"

"You two Sakura urk,"

"So Sai what happened," Ty lee asked as she came over and sat right next to him.

"Well Naruto made way too many clones and caused the braces to give out,"

Everyone glared at Naruto, while Naruto sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well you see I was just and err hmm wow," Naruto stammered as his face turned red.

(Gosh these boys are just too cute) Ty lee thought as she giggled.

The battle between Azula and Aang still raged n but the question was who was gonna win?

"You ninja or whatever come over here and help me!" Azula barked.

Naruto and friends walked up but one more of the guard men that Ty Lee supposedly threw bolder at them with the little strength he had, and it knocked them out.

"Ok well I guess-"

Toph got up o top of the drill and kicked Naruto far away...Sasuke, Sai, and Sakura still knocked out had no idea what happened and simply laid there...what will happen next?


	3. Chapter 3: Search for Naruto

Disclaimer: Awesome sauce: Yep Naruto and friends are mislead villains for now... Previously on lost in another world: _The Gaang destroyed the drill and Ba sing se is still safe but where_ _is Naruto after Toph kicked him afar?_

Azula and her team goes to a place unknown but there is one problem... where's Naruto?

"Umm Azula I don't think Naruto is here," Sakura pointed out.

"WHAT, oh well let's move,"

"We can't leave without Naruto...right Sasuke,"

"Whatever,"

"Fine then let's see Sasuke and Mai goo after them,"

"Whatever,"

Mai and Sasuke went back to the last place they seen him; Ba sing se.

_The Gaang:_ "I think he's finally waking up I'm tired of carrying whiskers here," Sokka whined.

"Wha- hey where am-" Naruto stuttered

"Aha he's awake!" Toph yelled out.

Naruto slowly stood up and was astonished to see that he was in the hands of the enemy. Naruto still a little woozy used shadow clone jutsu to try to escape but then he realized that he had no idea where he was.

"Where the hel- oh wait this is Ba sing se, where's Sasuke and Azula and, and-,"

"They left and we stole you," Toph answered simply.

"What you kidnapped me well you weirdo's are really in my way I have to find the ava- heh wait you're the avatar right?"

"Yes but I see your skills are to advanced so I would like you to teach me the little air ball thing in your hand air bender," Aang assured "Then we will help y find your friends,"

"What no way,"

"We aren't evil, Azula and her team are the real enemy,"

"I'm confused whose evil and whose-"

"We're the GOOD GUYS, how long do we have to say it to get it through your thick blond headed skull!" Toph screamed.

"Huh wait I still don't get it first off what's and air bender,"

"You seriously don't know,"

"No why I'm the-"

"#1 hyperactive knucklehead ninja,"

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah you loser,"

Naruto looked up and saw the gloomy girl Mai and the smirking Sasuke looking over his shoulder. Mai, Sasuke, and Naruto got up and were about make a run for it until they were stopped by a very mysterious women.

"Welcome to Ba sing se, how may I be of assistance, my name by the way is Joo Dee and I will be your care taker please follow me to your residence,"

"But..."

"NOW,"

The Gaang and Naruto all followed the mysterious lady while Sasuke and Mai just shrugged and decided to follow. Joo Dee stopped at a magnificent looking home.

"It just a rock," Naruto sighed "Come on let's-"

"GO IN NOW PLEASE,"

Everyone hurriedly went in and saw nothing particularly special. It was a normal plain old home.

"I get the biggest room!" Naruto yelled

"No way I do!" Aang yelled back

"The biggest shouldn't belong to a couple losers like you," Sasuke mumbled

"LOSERS?" Toph yelled

And soon just about everyone fought for the biggest room, while Mai just sighed and Katara got a little angry Joo Dee just stood there and smiled like everything was 100% ok.

"You know it's just one room and one floor," Mai sighed.

"I know it doesn't even make sense," Katara agreed.

"Well as long as I'm here I might as well go drink some tea I guess," Mai sighed as she walked out of the room.

"Uh wait Joo Dee where's the tea shop?" Mai asked.

"I hope you enjoy your residence here at the safe Ba sing se

"I know but where's the tea shop,"

"I ensure you that Ba sing se is the safest place around,"

"Honestly are you really listening,"

"Welcome to Ba sing se,"

This made everyone stop and look at Joo Dee who of course just happily smile. Was this women a zombie or something she literally is dodging all the questions Mai gave her.

_Back at Konoha: _"This is where Deidara said he would be...right Kisame?"

"Right Itachi, but all that's left is a scroll, do you think the scroll had a trap?"

"Well I would think so, it is a legendary map containing info on the very whereabouts of the Jinchuriki themselves,"

"Deidara should've known that a scroll like that would have a deadly trap,"

"We should bring the scroll back to base and see what we can do, with info like that we can very well get all the tailed-beast power,"

"And what about Deidara?"

"Well maybe he can find his own way home, as far as I can see there is really no way to get him back now,"

"But wait I bet the nine-tails is definitely in there though,"

"Good point I don't think 8 tails will be enough,"

"Let's just hope Deidara didn't do anything to drastic he knows the goal,"

"Seems like he wouldn't do anything like that... then again..."

Itachi and Kisame left to elsewhere while little did they know they were being watched. Or at least let's hope not...

"Aha we have found where Naruto hopefully is," A voice said

"This is going to be so troublesome without Ino here," Another voice said

"She's on a mission but at least we have Choji with us,"

"Whatever, Choji and Rock Lee our mission is clear we find Naruto and his friends while hopefully retrieving the scroll, since this is the Akatsuki we're after so we will not engage in any combat whatsoever unless I say so,"

"Ok Shikamaru," Rock lee agreed.

"Ditto," Choji agreed.

The team went off after Itachi and Kisame in hopes of retrieving Naruto and friends.

_Deidara P.O.V.: _"This place is so confusing how will I ever find my way out?" Deidara complained

"Even worse I'm almost out of clay after...showing my art to everyone," "This is bad...hm wait what's that sticking out in this wasteful desert I might as well check it out,"

Deidara flew over to the weird structure and examined it.

"Hm this place seems to fit the description of what that guy said at last place I was at but now what?"

BANG, a loud explosion caught Deidara's attention an found out that his bird exploded...he walked over and saw some weird guys who were probably dead, they were most definitely trying to steal the clay bird.

"Dam-er Dang my clay bird and all I have is enough to make a spider or two...NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Was it over for Deidara, probably yes oh well that's his own problem.


	4. Chapter 4: The sorta Sai chronicles

Disclaimer: Sai's very own chapter Dattebayo! Naruto and Aang become friends while Sai gets lost in the woods Sakura and Ty Lee goes looking for him, Azula of course meets up with our so called lost Deidara. _Previously on lost in another world: Joo Dee is a little strange always repeating things and dodging questions Mai ask, on the other hand at least Sasuke and Mai found Naruto._

"You're a really strange lady aren't you huh," Naruto said only to get a slap in the face by Sasuke

"We don't know what she's capable of...she could kill us right this instant," Sasuke whispers as he suspiciously looks at Joo Dee like a hawk.

"She's onto us..."

"Sasuke don't be so paranoid,"

"Excuse me but where is the Earth king, we have some business with him," Aang asks.

"Well he is extremely busy right now so I bet you can see him in what looks like...only 1 month!"

"Oh thank- 1 one month we don't have that long,"

"Too bad,"

"Well this is a drag," Mai sighs

"I know I agree,"

"Never mind our first priority is to find Appa then we tell the king of our plans...let's go!" Aang yelled out.

Naruto and Sasuke wanting to see what and who Appa was followed Aang in the search for him, while Mai shrugged and followed whatcha gonna do? Aang searched everywhere but nothing yet Aang spoke some words to some people but still no sky bison. Aang got an questioning answer from a neighbor, he said something Daily or Dai Le or maybe it was Day Be either way Naruto thought it was way to troublesome to be wrapped up in this Naruto business, there wasn't that much time to stop the Akatsuki and stop the ten tails revival and...never mind about the ten tails but stop the Akatsuki totally. Naruto has to leave this place and take down the Akatsuki, there is no telling what the Akatsuki is doing right this instant...

_Akatsuki P.O.V.:_ "Deidara better comeback with the nine tails or else," Kisame grimaced.

"I can't believe that the nine tails is here in that scroll, how the heck are going to go on with our plans?" A voice whined.

"We don't need all-"

"If we wanna start a war then we have to get all of them, if we only have eight then who's to say that one of them will try to stop us, maybe the amount of tail theory maybe true," Kisame reminded.

"Eight against one yeah right,"

"Well if you think about ten tails then..."

"Under Pain's plan it's not about the ten tails it's about finding the tailed beast, starting a-"

"That's enough we don't have all 9 yet," A voice emerged from the shadow

"Zetsu what do you want?" Kisame asked

"I **think **we all know that the ten tails isn't around **right**?"

"Oh yes never mind, Hidan I will be leaving now," Kisame said.

"Uh huh ten tails...unreal..." Hidan remarked.

"For now..." Kisame mumbled.

_Sai's time, (finally): _(I wonder where Naruto, Sasuke, and Mai are? They're taking longer than I expected, I wish they hurry up).

Sai unfortunately wasn't watching where was going and took the wrong path into the woods... Sai kept on walking and walking for hours it seemed and all he saw were trees this and tress that.

"Hey wait what happened am I...lost?!" Sai frantically said.

Azula fortunately sent Sakura and Ty Lee to find Sai but now Azula is all by herself, who knows who might she meet. Anyways Sai kept on running around the forest shouting, yelling, and screaming sure didn't work and his ink animals didn't find anyone. Not knowing the forest at all he fell off a cliff into a river, Sai eventually got out of the river but now he was cold, wet, and hungry.

"This. Is. Such. A. Drag.," Sai moaned.

_Deidara: _"I am not about to die in this desert yet hm!"

Deidara out of clay ran in a random direction to hopefully get off, and no he didn't find a way out. Deidara relieved found a sailboat? In the desert and used the sandstorm to get his way out, a few hours later he found his way at Ba sing se.

"Wait?! Did I go in circles? GAH,"

Deidara left to the direction of the forest to maybe find Naruto, capture him and get out of here, ummean doesn't seem like Naruto would be in the woods? Deidara jumped on the tree branches and continued his search for the nine tails, if he could find one tail then he should be able to find nine...right?

"I think someone is following me," Azula said out loud.

Azula shot a lightning bolt in the direction of the noise and a blonde headed person fell down.

"Naruto?"

"Ewww no way that dummy I'm Deidara the wandering artist hm,"

"Deidara...never heard of you...but your hair is just like Naruto so I thought,"

"Me and Naruto do not have alike hair,"

"Yes you do,"

"Just because we're both blonde doesn't mean you have to compare a diamond to a rock hm,"

"Whatever but...never mind,"

"Hm?"

"Will you stop saying hm so much,"

"I don't say hm that much in fact I don't say it at all hm,"

"Forget it now leave before I destroy you!"

"Well I not sure if you know but you're talking to one of the strongest Akatsuki members,"

"I'm the princess of the fire nation,"

"I see that,"

(Such a cute, scary face...no clay though so what to do)

"I've come from Konoha and if you be so kind tell me how to get back,"

"Wait you're from Konoha,"

"Not exactly I'm from the village hidden in the stone and- argh why am I telling you this I just wanna go back ok,"

"Well if you help me capture the avatar,"

"What is he gonna grant me a wish?"

"Uh-huh,"

"And considering my luck the baldy with the tattoos was the avatar I just met at Ba sing se,"

"So then I guess you didn't attack,"

"Nope,"

"Just follow me I actually have a plan."

"Wow you actually have a plan that actually may work,"

"Don't roll your eyes it's a good one than you very much."

"Whatever just wait for me ok?"

"Where are you going,"

"In the uh...woods for uh I rather not say,"

"Oh I see why, whatever just hurry up I won't look,"

"Uh ok umm bye uh-huh,"

Deidara scurried into the woods and made sure Azula wasn't looking, he dug up a hole and you probably know what's gonna happen next...

"Sakura do you know why Sai just went into the woods randomly, I thought he was apart of some sorta secret organization," Ty lee asked.

"I don't know Sai can be very random at times,"

"Do you think...never mind it's embarrassing,"

"Whatever I sure do hope that Sai isn't in any trouble."

_Sai's time!_

"I'm in big trouble now,"

Sai stood there frozen as a giant wolf-rabbit approached him. Fighting people was one thing but wolf hybrids were another ummean how does a wolf-rabbit even exist? Sai dug into the ground and burrowed to a nearby tree, unfortunately a bear-deer was sleeping there.

"A bear-deer, that's not even humanly possible!"

The Bear-deer came closer to Sai while the Wolf-rabbit found him by scent and was ready to attack was it over for Sai?!

"Seriously how and why the heck do these animals even exist?!"

_Shikamaru's team_:

"Shikamaru do you think they're on to us I keep seeing them whisper and glance in our direction," Choji whispered.

"Unless they had a darn good reason I would have to assume they just don't know,"

The Team silently followed Itachi and Kisame until they ended up in at a lake. Itachi and Kisame stood on the water mumbled something and the water diverged to show a secret passageway. Shikamaru and his team followed them into the ditch making sure they weren't spotted.

"Ok so then do you think we should summon the rest?" Kisame asked.

"Not until we have the Jinchuriki in our hands," Itachi confirmed

"I see,"

"Ok we should think for a second how do we disable a powerful trap that can send you into another dimension and if worse comes to worse get killed,"

"Seems like a tall order,"

"I know,"

"Ok...wait a second looks like we have some visitors,"

"Well then Itachi should I escort them out,"

"Oh wait I have a much better idea,"

(Oh no they know of our presence dam- ummean darn) Shikamaru thought to himself.

Before Shikamaru could come up with a plan Itachi came at them, opened the scroll and faced it to them. The team got sucked into the portal while Kisame smirked in triumph.

"That'll teach them not to mess with us,"

"Kisame I didn't just do that for revenge or anything like that, I was thinking with Shikamaru's intellect he'll have no problem getting out of there and I can bet that his mission was to find Naruto and retrieve the scroll so with that I'm also betting Deidara will be there with them too, knowing our objective right."

"Of course Itachi, but if your plan doesn't work and you fail,"

"Well we're just gonna have to make do with only eight tails,"

"Oh-"

"AND if I'm correct lose my precious brother,"

"Well I guess-"

"AND there is only going to be two Uchiha members left,"

"Well as far as we know-"

"AND-"

"What?"

"That means Tobi is gonna act like I'm his brother or whatever,"

"Well Itachi you seem out of character today,"

"So what?"

"It's just that you're usually so how shall I say this...calm, cool, and collective,"

"Does it matter Kisame it's just the 4th chapter will anyone really care,"

"I don't know, that's a really strange question,"

"Just forget it."

After a couple hours the two got a little impatient...

"How long will this take Itachi?"

"Days, Months, Years, Until we die who knows?"

"Do you think we should call someone else to take our place,"

"Who's that stupid and lazy to take our place?"

"I don't know maybe Hidan but then again no wait he has all the time in the world!"

"No maybe Tobi, I always hear Deidara complain about him,"

"Don't underestimate Tobi, he's smarter and much stronger then what you think in fact-"

"Excuse me," A voice said

"Oh Zetsu, what is it do you want?"

"I need you to come with me, ok,"

"Ok then Itachi you'll have to stay there by yourself,"

Kisame and Zetsu left and left Itachi all alone.

(I wonder why Zetsu always appears whenever Kisame mentions anything about the ten-tails or Tobi, are they in cahoots forming a plan that has to do with Ten-tails...no way and why am I saying cahoots) Itachi thought to himself.

"I hope I'm not here too long."


	5. Chapter 5: Itachi in a bind

Disclaimer: Naruto finds information on the location of Appa, Sakura and Ty lee finally find Sai but is it too late? Shikamaru's tem ends up with Zuko and Iroh while Itachi Uchiha gets confronted by Pain and gets into a lot of trouble..._Previously on Lost in another world: Sai, still lost in the woods finds a wolf-rabbit and a bear-deer who aren't friendly, Joo Dee still acts strange while Deidara meets up with Azula and initially gets lied to find the avatar..._

"Aang, do you really miss Appa or whatever?" Naruto asks

"Yeah he's my best friend and the main source of transportation,"

"I'll help you find him only because I know what it's like to lose a best friend,"

"Thank you Naruto."

Naruto sighs and looks over at Sasuke who really looks annoyed at the second.

"So we find Appa then capture him, right Naruto?" Sasuke whispers

"Hmm oh yeah I guess..."

"Azula said there was only one way to get out of here,"

"I know but..."

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" Katara suspiciously asks.

"Food," Naruto answers quickly "Especially ramen, yum!"

"You're lying," Toph said quickly.

"No we're not now lets find apple er Appa!" Sasuke said even quicker.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Mai go off to find to find Appa, while the Gaang suspiciously follows them. Naruto looked everywhere and all the answers were the same: Get lost. Naruto decided the only place they didn't look was the palace which luckily a party was being held. Everyone went back to the house to prepare for the formal event.

"Well guys how do I look?" Naruto asked as he stepped out with a fancy tuxedo.

"That's not formal wear," Sasuke answers.

"Maybe not were where from but it works."

"I'm not even sure how you even got a tuxedo,"

"Just gotta pull some strings."

Sasuke rolled his eye and went to a nearby tailor, if he was going to find Appa catch Aang of guard then he would have to dress like they would in this world. Sasuke shrugged and just went back to the house, he doesn't have the money anyways.

"So is it time to go?" Sasuke wondered.

"As a matter of fact yes now let's go!" Toph confirmed

The team went to the palace but were stopped by some guards, Toph showed the Beifong family seal to them but it didn't work.

"Hey what gives this is the Beifong family seal!"

"I know,"

"Let them in," an official said

"What why?"

"Just Let them in,"

Naruto and the Gaang got in and were greeted by the official named Long Feng. Naruto and Sasuke sneak around the palace checking every door while the Gaang try to find the king to talk about the solar eclipse, but were stopped by Long Feng.

"You are not permitted to say anything about the war at all,"

"Why?" Aang asked

"To preserve the culture and utopian life."

"But the war..."

"If you talk about the war once more than you will never see your beloved Appa again."

Aang stood there silently they could only hope that Naruto and Sasuke have found Appa.

"Joo Dee go accompany them,"

Joo Dee walks to the Gaang but where confused because this Joo Dee was definitely not the same Joo Dee...

_The Next Day..._ Naruto and Sasuke still haven't return yet the Gaang waits patiently for them yet still no return. Katara and Toph leave for a girl's day out, Aang still continues his search for Appa at the zoo, Mai goes out looking for Naruto and Sasuke while Sokka goes off on his own, just another day in the world of avatar.

"Lake Laogai?" Naruto asks

"Yes that's where I know he is," the voice answers

"Good let's go tell Aang,"

"This is for sure going to be a lot of trouble," Sasuke mumbles

"No that's why it's gonna be fun, Dattebayo!"

"Baka,"

"HEY!"

_Itachi... _"Its been three days already,"

"And still no sign of anyone,"

"So Itachi, why are you just sitting here?"

"Pain...what are you doing here?"

"I heard that Deidara found the whereabouts of the Jinchuriki, but got sucked up by a portal,"

"Yeah and there is still no sign of him,"

"Well it turns out to break the trap you must solve the major conflict of the world you are sent to,"

"Oh...well that maybe a problem,"

"It is so now that you know how to break the trap..."

"Oh no, you aren't about to,"

"Yes Itachi and come back with the nine tails or else,"

"Ok Pain but, do we honestly need all of the tails power?"

"Not really I suppose we can make do with 7 or 8 but like I said what if the number of tails theory is true?"

"That would be a pain..."

"Of course it would so capture the nine tails, and bring back that baka Deidara."

Itachi knew what he had to do and jumped into the portal, hopefully he would solve the problem.

"If Itachi doesn't solve the problem then that's 1, 2, 3, 4 members less."

"He sure as heck better solve the problem, we're running out of Akatsuki members."

_Shikamaru's team..._

Shikamaru already confused with the atmosphere decided to go into a popular tea shop, he ordered a green tea while Rock Lee and Choji ordered some sweet tea. A girl named Jin who looked like a regular walked over and greeted them with glee, to her it looked like they were from another world.

"Hello my name is Jin, you aren't from here are you?"

"No were from the village hidden in the leaves or Konoha, by the way I'm Shikamaru that's Rock lee and over there is Choji."

"Well it's nice to-"

"Hey you newcomers did you say you were from Konoha?" A scared boy asked them

"Yes,"

"Well I'm Zuko and I can get you back,"

"How?"

"Helping me capture the avatar,"

"Fine then we will help first thing tomorrow, k?"

"OK!"

"Well judging by looks I think you should take your girl somewhere nice me and my team will find a place, have a time."

Jin blushes and takes Zuko by the arm, they go out and it's already sundown. Shikamaru smirks and walks off into the distance...

_Sai..._

"I guess it's over now oh well I had a good-"

"CHA! No way am I letting my friend get mauled by a weird animal hybrid!" Sakura yells out.

Sakura and Ty lee beat up and scare away the animals. Unfortunately there is one more problem...where are they?

"Ty lee you know the place...where are we?" Sakura asks

"I dunno,"

"Well this maybe a problem, you probably shouldn't of got lost like that without a map or a landmark," Sai adds

"A wait you're the person who got lost in the first place...that's it CHA!"

Sai get's punched in the face yet again and he goes flying, while Ty lee goes scurrying off to find him Sakura smirks like Shikamaru. Eventually the team is assembled and they find their way back to Azula but are met by two newcomers.

"Itachi and Deidara...what are you people doing here?!" Sakura yells out

"Oh it's you hm,"

"Yep, say where is Naruto?" Itachi asks

"In Ba sing se," Sai answers

"Don't tell them where Naruto is!" Sakura yells/whispers at Sai.

"And where is Ba sing se exactly?"

"I'm not telling you!" Sai remarks

"Oh just south in the direction we're going." Ty lee says

"Alright Itachi my man let's go get the nine tails hm!"

"Don't say hm."

"I don't say hm what is wrong with you people hm!"

"Never mind let's go."

Itachi and Deidara head back to Ba sing se, while Sakura and Sai follows them. They can't possibly let Naruto get taken besides they don't even know how to get out...right?


	6. Chapter 6: Apple or Appa

Disclaimer: Naruto and the Gaang head to Lake Laogai while Deidara and Itachi follow them in disguise. Sai and Sakura head to Kyoshi island, while Azula, Mai, and Ty lee plan to trick the Earth king. _Previously on Lost in another world...Naruto and Sasuke find out where Appa is and plan to tell the Gaang, but little does the Gaang know they're actually being tricked, or at lest that's what Sasuke is planning. Shikamaru, Choji, and Rock Lee find Zuko while Itachi comes to the world of avatar to find Deidara and capture the nine tails..._

"Hey Aang!" Naruto yelled

"Hm?"

"We found where Appa is,"

" Under Lake Logagi."

"How did you..."

"We have our ways," Toph answered

"Also oh dumb one a group called the freedom fighters is coming along with us ok,"

"Man this place gets weirder and weirder."

Everyone went onto a nearby boat heading towards Lake Logagi. Even Zuko and Iroh and Shikamaru were on board but of course Naruto had no idea. Finally the group reached Lake Logagi, Toph easily found the underground entrance and search for Appa had officially begun.

"Not, here nope nadda," Naruto frantically shouted

Appa laid down on the hard stone floor...he heard footsteps and someone was about to open the door. Appa shouted in glee but when the door opened it was not who Appa thought it was...

"Wait, Aang I think Apple, ummean Appa is in this very room," Naruto called out.

But when they opened the door it was not what or who they were expecting...

"Uh-oh it's the Dai Li agents, and also Long Feng" Aang shouted

Before anyone could do anything the Long Feng left and the Dai Li agents attacked the team. Aang and jet pursues the king while Naruto and Sasuke fight off the agents. Once Naruto and Sasuke are done with their job they enter a chamber and finds Jet laying on the ground with Smellerbee and Longshot crowding him, it looks like Katara is trying to heal Jet but her attempt is unsuccessful...

_Zuko and Shikamaru..._

"Wait a second, what the heck is that?" Choji asks as he looks at the chained bison

"It looks like some sort of bison," Shikamaru answers

"Well sir Zuko are you gonna free it or what?" Rock lee asks as he looks at the angered prince

Zuko, in a deep conversation with his uncle does not answer any of the questions Rock lee asks. He throws down his mask and his sword but not without doing one thing and the finally leaves while Shikamaru and his team try to catch up.

"Good choice my man," a familiar voice says

"Who are you?" Zuko angrily shouts

"No need to be angry hm,"

"Just who are you exactly?"

"They call me Deidara the strongest member of the Akatsuki but that's none of your business, right now have you seen anyone with blonde hair around here?"

"Yes."

"Where exactly?"

"The annoying person standing right in front of me, now get out of my way!"

And with that Zuko and Iroh leave Lake Logagi, but not without Shikamaru and his team coming along too.

"Well then I guess we search this place,"

"Right my man Itachi!"

_Back to Naruto and the Gaang..._

"Aang c'mere I think...no I know that Appl...Appa is right in this very exact room," Naruto reported

"You said that the last 50 rooms dummy." Toph sighed

"COME ON!"

"Ok, ok let's go!"

The team entered the room and found nothing but some broken chains a huge pile of shed fur.

"The Dai Li must of token him..."

With that everyone left the underground chamber and found they were surrounded by Long Feng and Dai Li, even worse Momo leaves but then a surprise friend...Appa comes back and saves the day. Appa takes down the agents, the earth wall, and mostly importantly Long Feng. FINALLY being reunited with the sky bison Naruto falls asleep on him and the bison flies to small island...

_Deidara and Itachi..._

"Finally we're out of that cramped up chamber!" Deidara shouts as they walk out of the chamber

"Does it matter if we're out or not...we lost Naruto, and lost our possibly one and only chance to get nine tail's power and complete our one and only goal of-"

"We all know the plan Itachi, no need tell things everyone already knows hm."

"Now what?"

"We go and... hmmmm, well first we find Naruto then kill or capture the avatar, then we get out of here and that's it."

"Good, good but what are you really sure the problem here is to kill the avatar and let the fire nation rule?"

"How did..."

"Well there was a library, with rare information on the fire nation,"

"So true, my guess is to not kill the avatar and instead kill off the fire nation,"

"We can't defeat them all..."

"I assure you it will be a walk in the park hm!"

"But we must do it before Sozin's comet...and we take down the fire lord not the whole nation,"

"NO everyone should see my art because art is an-"

"Yeah, yeah it's an explosion so what?"

"Well that's certainly not so cool and calm of you,"

"So what?"

"You act like your little brother sometimes hm!"

"Deidara I am almost 30 years old,"

"Well Hidan acts like a two year old and he's 20 hm!"

"Deidara, I'm not sure if you acted like this with Sasori or Tobi but we have an objective at hand and we are wasting time with this talk, so unless you want to get lost in this world is suggest you follow me and stop talking."

"Someone is certainly touchy today hm!"

Itachi and Deidara left to find Azula, surely she would know where the avatar is...right?

_Azula's team..._

"Ok everyone the plan is simple, everyone knows the objective right?" Azula said

"Uh, no...what about me?" Sai questioned

"And me?!" Sakura asked

"Find Naruto and Sasuke and...wait Mai came back never mind,"

"What...no fair."

"Too bad Sakura,"

"Fine whatever let' go Sai,"

"OK!"

Sakura and Sai left to left to the others, leaving the three girls behind to prepare for their comeback to Ba sing se.


	7. Chapter 7: A story of love

Disclaimer: What happens when Deidara finds the love scroll from Rock Lee and his ninja pals? You have to see for yourself in this very chapter! _Previously on lost in another world... Jet sees his ultimate fate unfortunately but at least Naruto and the Gaang finally find Appa, with the Akatsuki still haven't the whereabouts of Naruto things are certainly looking up this chapter!_

"Azula we finally found you!" Deidara greeted

"Oh it's you what do you want you're wasting my time."

"Do you know where Naruto is?"

"My guess is that he's probably back at Ba sing se which is exactly were we are going, guess we'll meet up with him huh,"

"Good I-"

Deidara got hit in the head with some sorta scroll, dare he open it we shall see...

"Good thinking Lee, that scroll will definitely get them sidetracked bit so we can find Naruto first!" A voice whispered

And of course not learning his lesson from the last time he opened it despite the warnings of Itachi...and then there was a poof.

"Deidara are you..."

"Of course I'm alright Azula now that you're with me!"

(That Baka...) Itachi thought to himself

"Ty lee, hold this scroll for me, and give it to Naruto but mark my words don not read it," Itachi warned

"Ok but your friend over there is a little..."

"I know isn't he Baka,"

"A whata?"

"Never mind but me and Deidara are ready to go to Ba sing se, so lead the way Azula,"

"Ok but keep that fool away from yours truly,"

"There is no art that can compare to your beauty, your beauty is eternal and yet it only last for a moment it's like a-"

"SHUT UP!"

"But my princess would you be so kind?"

"Itachi how do you break this spell or curse or something?"

"Simply by destroying the scroll but it seems there is a timed seal on it that I just can't break, I guess only time will tell."

"Time is exactly what I mean, it only last a second but it's here for eternity...no a lighting bolt yeah... your beauty is like a flash of lighting, it only last a second but lighting as we know is beauty to last an eternity!"

"SHUT IT!"

(I wish I had a guy like that saying beautiful poems to me...) Ty Lee thought to herself

"Eh he's more of a beggar than a lover," Mai said

(To think such a sophisticated person like this could ever act so out of character, it is only because of the curse though, to think he's stayed as calm as a rock but deep inside I know he's urging to kill me or show me what he's got under that cheap scope of his. After that day, he's been training his left eye and special jutsus just for me, too bad he's never going to get the chance) Itachi really thought to himself.

_Naruto and the Gaang..._

"Why are coming back to Ba sing se again?" Naruto asked

"To go and-" Sokka started

"No, no he'll just forget it," Sasuke mumbled

"No I won't!"

"Everyone told you at least three times already,"

"I'll remember it this time."

"No you won't,"

"Yeah I will,"

"No you..."

"Guys stop bickering we finally made it to the palace." Katara scolded

Everyone nodded their heads and went inside the palace, there awaited Long Feng, some Dai Li agents, and the long awaited Earth king. The agents would not them let go any farther so they pleaded right where they were. Of course Long Feng told more lies but that didn't stop them, the argument for the war goes on for a while until Aang uses his air bending on Long Feng, it was a bite mark from Appa. The judgments are made clear and the king decides to listen in about the hundred year war.

(I see now that the Fire nation is responsible for this war...but who's apart of the fire nation...could it be the avatar, but there was no fire, this is so weird) Sasuke thought to himself.

(Just like I thought there is a war going on) Naruto thought to himself.

"WAIT, there is a war going on?!" The king yelled out.

"Yes and that's why we need to attack on the day of the black sun, when the fire benders can't you know bend fire...it will be perfect!" Aang explained

"The drill...yes the drill I'll show you the hole in the wall!"

"Hole?"

Aang and the earth king leave, leaving the others alone with Long Feng. When they comeback 2 things happen: 1. A council comes and 2. Long Feng finally gets sent to prison.

The Council goes into Long Feng's office and they find letters to Toph, Letters about Aang and the avatar state an letters about the southern water tribe. Nothing was for Naruto or Sasuke which made them kind of peeved. Aang, Naruto, Sokka hop on the bison and fly out, Toph leaves elsewhere while Katara and Sasuke stays to assist the Earth king. It's also mentioned that the Kyoshi warriors are coming too and in any case are warmly welcomed. But when the Kyoshi warriors actually come, it's not who we think it is...

(Oh it's Azula and her friends I wonder why they're here?) Sasuke thought to himself.

_Shikamaru and Zuko..._

"Iroh, will Zuko be ok?" Rock lee asked in a worried tone

"He's is going through a spiritual metamorphosis," Iroh informed

"Once he's out of it he'll be the good prince he once was."

"But why?"

"Once he let Appa go it seriously went against his image,"

"So he is a hero and a villain?"

"A anti-hero you might say,"

"I see, glad this sorta thing doesn't happen to me."

"Yeah I know," Shikamaru agreed

"Well, what would happen if you killed someone?" Choji croaked

"Oh my that is not good,"

"Ah well that's the life of a ninja," Shikamaru shrugged

"Ninja or not you mustn't kill anyone!"

"Bub I don't know what goes on in this world but in our world people will not hesitate to kill you. There are evil people in this world with lives that are just as bad, we can't change who they are, besides it was their own free will to choose their path and that is their own foot in the grave," Shikamaru explained.

Iroh sighed and shook his head while he tended to Zuko.

_Itachi..._

"I can't believe that Deidara dressed up as a Dai Li agent so he could stay close to Azula,"

"Now this is what I would call a bind,"

"Itachi, we know." Azula moaned

"OH Azula come on follow me!" Deidara yelled

Deidara grabbed Azula's palm and took her to a nice place on top of the Ba sing se wall.

"Isn't the sunset nice hm?"

"Sure,"

"but it's not as beautiful as you hm!"

(That is so cheesy)

"Thanks Deidara that was so sweet,"

"Deidara we don't have time for this we need to go now," Itachi warned

"Hmm let me think about that...no."

"Uh no, we have no time for this,"

"Itachi is right we don't have that much time," Azula warned in a more nice tone

"FINE,"

Deidara and Azula got off the wall, and precede with plan.

"


	8. Chapter 8: That's not Chakra

Disclaimer: Naruto and Aang head to the Eastern air temple and find the Guru, but Naruto like always is confused with the concept...only the avatar has chakra? Meanwhile the so called Kyoshi warriors enter the palace along with the Akatsuki, luckily Naruto escaped before they got there. And finally Sai and Sakura find Shikamaru, along with Zuko. _Previously on Lost in another world: Deidara got trapped in a loved curse making him unable to think about anything except for Azula, much to Itachi and Azula's dismay. Of course this buys tie for Shikamaru to find Naruto, but right now he has his hands tied with Zuko going through a phase and all..._

"Wow, you know Aang this bison here is really cool!" Naruto stated

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, it has six legs, last time I ever saw anything with six limbs was that weird spider guy when we were saving Sasuke,"

"Interesting."

"Yeah I know...but who is the Guru?"

"Oh you'll see..."

Appa flew down to the eastern air temple and like the letter said, the Guru was waiting for them.

(Wow look at this guy, but you know did Sokka find his dad? I sure hope so...) Naruto thought to himself.

"Welcome avatar as you now I am Guru Pathik, spiritual brother of the air nomads and friend of Gyatso."

"Guru will you please teach me the avatar state?"

"To bring balance to the world, you must first bring balance to yourself."

"What?"

"Here drink this liquid,"

Aang drinks the mystery liquid and immediately spits it out, it must taste nasty.

"It, it taste like onion and banana juice,"

"Correct, young avatar."

"Well excuse me gramps but I am not the avatar so do I still have to drink that nasty stuff?" Naruto asked

"Nope."

"Ok."

"Now then in order to fully master the avatar state first you must open the seven chakras of your body,"

"Chakra?"

"Do you even know what that is?"

"No."

"Well I do!" Naruto broke in.

"I wasn't talking to you."

"Oh,"

"Any who let me explain chakra,"

The Guru gestured to a nearby pond filled with algae.

"See how the algae blocks the flow of water and only a little can go through, but if I completely move all the algae the water can flow through perfectly."

"Yes, I think I understand chakra!"

"That's not chakra, let me explain chakra is the blue stuff that flows in your body and blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, etc..."

"Remember Aang, once you start the process of opening the chakra gates you can't go back."

"Ok."

"Like the gates of opening Bushy brows and Bushier brows uses, yeah except there is eight and if you open the eight gate you die but then I saw Bushy brows use it against Gaara and blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, etc..."

"Shall we begin?"

"Yes Guru."

"OK then let's go to a different location and the process will begin,"

"You know wouldn't be cool if there was a lightning nation here, ummean we basically have the same thing as you only we have lighting chakra type, did I tell you about chakra types, well it's sort like bending only it's not so blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, etc..."

"We will first start with earth chakra, now this chakra deals with survival but is blocked with fear and is located in the base of your spine, to open this you must face your fear."

"Ok."

"I had no idea you had to open chakra like it's a bad thing, I thought it was good but than again if you run out of chakra then you could not only not perform jutsus but blah, blah, blah, blah, blah etc..."

After awhile Aang finally breathed a sigh of relief, now the first gate had been open! The Guru congratulated Aang on his success and they all left to another part of the temple.

"Next the water chakra, this chakra deals with pleasure but is blocked by guilt and is located in your sacrum, to open this you must forgive yourself if you want to become a positive influence on the world."

"I...I hurt so many people with my power,"

"Forgive yourself avatar Aang."

Aang forgave himself and successfully opened the second gate, and they all headed to yet another place of the temple.

"Why do we keep on moving to different places?" Naruto asked.

"For the flow of chakra." The Guru answered

"Oh,"

"Ok then next the fire chakra, this chakra deals with willpower but is blocked by shame, it is located in the stomach and to open it you must tell me what are you ashamed of?"

"I burned Katara with my fire bending and I will never fire bend again."

"That happened to me once, so I had the nine tails cloak on during my fight with Orochimaru, you don't want to know who he is but he has weird long hair, pale skin, and blah, blah, blah, blah, etc..."

"Aang you must accept all aspects of life, you are the avatar therefore you are also a fire bender."

Aang accepted his fate and successfully opened the third gate. Once again they moved to another part of the temple and preceded with opening the chakra gates.

_Sakura and Sai..._

"Look Sai there's the Akatsuki!"

"Hm?"

"The one with the blonde hair!"

"Are you sure that isn't Naruto?"

"Long blonde hair,"

"Oh, well then let's go there first maybe they have Naruto,"

Sakura and Sai made their way to the palace and successfully sneaked pat the guards (mostly due to Sai's training from the Anbu black ops) it looks like they were talking to the king along with three other girls so Sai got a little closer an listened in.

"So unfortunately Long Feng, my advisor actually betrayed us and prohibited the even whisper of the hundred year war."

"Oh, that's terrible," One of the Kyoshi warriors said disinterested at the least

"Any who our plan is to attack the fire nation on the day of the black sun, when the fire benders can't bend, like Sokka mentioned the darkest day in fire nation history,"

"OH, I mean oh you plan to do that..."

The Kyoshi warriors along with two Dai Li agents walked to another room to plan out their plan, with of course Sai following them. The Kyoshi warriors and Dai Li agents took off their disguise to reveal who they really were.

"Ok plan, we manipulate the king, but most importantly the Dai Li agents to conquer the earth kingdom inside out," Azula concluded.

"OK, good stuff right Mai?" Ty lee gleamed

"I don't care,"

"BRILLIANT plan, my Azula HM!"

"Deidara not so loud," Azula warned

"Ok, but Itachi do you think it's a good plan because I certainly do HM!"

(Of course, Shikamaru, the ninja with 200 IQ did this, I should've known and I bet this love spell on Deidara was all a diversion so they could find Naruto) Itachi thought to himself

"Oh, yes but what exactly do we do?"

"Since you two still have powers you WILL capture the avatar and you WILL protect the fire lord."

"We split up then?"

"Correct."

(Perfect timing, Naruto is with the avatar right now and we will be able to capture the nine tails, but with Deidara like this...)

Sai tiptoed back to Sakura to tell her the uprising news.

"So what you're telling me Sai, is the Akatsuki are working for Azula?"

"That's what I heard,"

"But how and doesn't that mean that we're on the same side as the Akatsuki?'

"Yes."

"No, only in this world, so we really have to find Naruto now!"

Sai and Sakura went off to try and find Naruto, but is their search hopeless, Naruto is at another place right now...

_Katara..._

After discussing the invasion plan with the council of five, Katara and Momo decided to go to the popular tea shop everyone's been talking about, but what they find is unexpected...

Katara goes on about and finds a table to sit at, but the person sitting directly in front of her is not someone she has ever seen before.

"Hi." Katara manages to scoff up

"Oh hey come here often?" The person asked

"No first time,"

"Really well you should try their green tea, better than the one at Konoha I must say."

"Konoha?"

"Oh yes I'm Shikamaru me and my team are just chilling here before we set out on our mission,"

"Which is?"

"Why should I tell you, I don't really know your name."

"It's Katara,"

"Hey Shikamaru..." A voice says

"What, Choji?"

"Zuko is all better now, in fact he's super nice!"

"Wait did you say...Zuko?" Katara asks worried

Katara looked around and saw Zuko, horrified she ran away as fast as she could tell the king.

"What an impatient girl, she never said goodbye...how troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled.

"Ditto."

_Toph..._

"Humph, I should've known,"

*Flashback*

"Now that we caught Toph we can successfully bring her back to the Beifong residence!" A strange voice cheered.

"Whatever, now go left," Another voice groaned

"It's right."

"Left!"

"Right!"

"Left!"

"Right!"

"Will you two let me out and shut up I have to go to the bathroom!" Toph screamed.

"Ok," the man gets up and starts to get up bit is stopped by his partner.

"Master Yu don't it's obviously a trap,"

"Oh, ok Xin Yu."

The cart contentious and Toph is still stuck in the metal box. She thought for a moment...what now?

"Wait I sense tiny fragments of earth in this metal...does metal relate to earth, oh well I have to try."

Toph using her ability controls the tiny earth pieces and learns a new handy skill: metal bending. With her metal bending she punches a hole in the box much to Master Yu and Xin Yu's dismay and metal bends the metal cage around them making them unable to move.

"I am Toph! Best earth bender in the world and don't you thunder heads forget it!"

And with that Toph leaves the two trapped in her metal bending.

"Guess I'm stuck with you forever huh," Xin Yu moaned

"And I have to go to the bathroom." Master Yu whined

"I hate you."


	9. Chapter 9: Whatever happened to Sasuke?

Disclaimer: Sasuke not appearing so much in the story and now it's time to fix that, with a whole chapter dedicated to him and him only! Is there something going on between Sasuke and Sakura, and if there is will Naruto say something about it? More important Sasuke and Itachi meet up with each other and Sasuke really wants to get his revenge, and will Deidara ever get out of his love trance...does Azula even want it that way, has anyone really loved her like that before? Even Ty lee is getting miffed by the troublesome romance, does Ty lee have feelings for Deidara? Either way chapter 9 is an exciting tale you won't wanna miss! _Previously on Lost in another world: The Gaang slits up with Aang and Naruto at the eastern air temple, Toph meeting up with her mom, Sokka finding his father, and Katara and Sasuke at Ba sing se. But are those Kyoshi warriors and Dai Li agents really who they say they are?_

"I. AM. SO. DA- er...dang MAD!" Sasuke yelled out.

"Sasuke?" A concerned voice asked.

"What...wait...Sakura and Sai?"

"Yeah it's me, Sakura,"

"Oh, hey what's up?"

"Well, you were just screaming, first thing in the morning,"

"And I woke you up?"

"Yeah and Sai too, so why are you so mad?"

"I just found out that..."

(Here it comes, Itachi...)

"Naruto went to some temple with the avatar without me and without me Naruto can't possibly capture the avatar!"

"And you just found that out...now?"

"Uh-huh,"

_Azula and the Akatsuki..._

"King, sir, might you know where the avatar and Naruto is?" Itachi asked.

"The eastern air temple, why?"

"Just wondering..."

Itachi stepped out of the king's room and went to find Deidara, who of course was no where in sight. Itachi walked around the humongous palace searching door to door, room by room, inch by inch. And finally he found him in the prison room who of course was right next to Azula...but they were talking about something to Long Feng...but what? Itachi got a bit closer and listened in.

"I know you are the princess of the fire nation, Azula," Long Feng revealed

"But..."

"Hey you little HM," Deidara said as he clenched his fist and glared at Long Feng

"Azula, do you want me to get _rid_ of these agents and Long Feng?"

"No, no your explosives will definitely cause too much commotion,"

"What about from the inside out?"

"Maybe,"

"Ok."

"Any ways, Long Feng you better start talking or my little friend will have to _make_ you,"

"Actually I want to make a deal with you."

"Hm?"

"If you could gain the trust of the Earth king then I will tell you where the avatar is,"

"Oh, ok." Azula smirks and leaves the prison cell with Deidara scurrying right behind her.

"Oh I see..." Itachi quietly said, but then was bumped by Sasuke.

"Oh, yeah, sorry I was just heading to... do I know you?"

"I'm quite certain you do, little-"

"Sasuke we have places to go!" Sakura interrupted.

Sasuke shrugged and ran off.

_Katara..._

"Suki, it turn out Zuko the fire lord's banished prince and Iroh is here in Ba sing se, we must inform the king!"

"That will not be necessary."

"...Wait those eyes..."

But it was too late and Ty lee hurtles her and disables her, leaving Katara unable to move on the ground, while Azula, Ty Lee, Mai, and Deidara all walk away.

"I'm thinking it is time for another family reunion." Azula remarks

_Sokka..._

Sokka has finally found his father (studying a map) on chameleon bay! Hakoda (Sokka's dad) then shows him his new invention, the stink 'n' stink. It basically makes the boat stink so bad that the soldiers have to abandon ship, and that's just what the invention did. There were four other fire nation ships so the team had no other choice but to attack. Bato goes and prepares the mines while Hakoda instructs the men to go to battle.

"Sokka, aren't you coming?" Hakoda asked.

"You said all other men to go to battle..."

"Exactly so go!"

_Aang and Naruto..._

"Now the next chakra gate is the air chakra, the air chakra deals with love but is blocked by grief and is located in your heart. Now Aang what are you grieved about?"

Aang thought about the air nomads, and how they were killed by the fire nation and Gyatso was the first one dead.

"Th-the fire nation eliminated the air nomads,"

Naruto looked at Aang and had tears rolling down on his cheeks.

(But, but isn't Azula apart of the fire nation, is this because of revenge?) Naruto thought to himself.

"Aang, the air nomad's love for you still exist inside of you heart and they will always love you."

Aang calmed down and let the pain melt away, he had successfully opened the fifth chakra gate. They all once again moved to another part of the temple and preceded with the sixth gate.

"This is the light chakra and is blocked by illusion. The biggest illusion in this world is the four nation, we are one and we are all people in fact. The light chakra deals with insight and is located in your forehead,"

"Separations are useless, so that means that everyone is connected."

"Correct, in fact even the four elements are all parts of the same whole, metal for example is just refined and purified earth."

"I understand."

The sixth chakra gate was successfully opened and it was onto to another part of the temple and yet another lecture. Naruto stayed behind and laid down to eventually fall asleep. It wasn't until a few minutes later that Aang called out Naruto to wake up.

"Naruto, we need to leave NOW!"

Naruto scurried onto to Appa and they flew off.

"So did you do it?"

"No."

"Hold it we need to go back... you can't stop until it's done or whatever."

"He said I had to let go of earthly attachments,"

Naruto questioningly looked at Aang, who sighed and further explained.

"I have to let go of Katara,"

"Oh I see, I'm glad I'm not the avatar, heh I can't even think of just letting go of my loved one and my best friends."

Aang sighed and looked at Naruto with a depressed look.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Naruto apologized.

_Sokka..._

Sokka and his dad start to prepare for the attack, but were visited by a special friend.

"Aang? Naruto?" Sokka asked

"Katara, she's in trouble."

Sokka saw the worried look on Aang's face and confused look on Naruto's face and decided to get on Appa and save his sister!

_Zuko..._

"Zuko! Great news we have been invited to serve tea for the king!" Iroh called out.

"Cool! Let's go!" Zuko answered in a unusually nice tone.

"How troublesome I guess we have to come too," Shikamaru mumbled

"OK!" Rock Lee and Choji rejoiced.

Everyone left to the lace and things took a turn for the worse, they were surrounded by Dai Li agents and Azula herself.

_Back to Aang and Avatar..._

"HEY-O! TOPH!" Naruto yelled as Appa landed near the girl.

"Stop yelling will ya? I have really sensitive hearing,"

"Toph, something's up with Katara," Aang explained

"I see LET'S GO!"

"Yeah so she can yell," Naruto mumbled

"I HEARD THAT!" Toph yelled.

_Sai, Sasuke, and Sakura..._

"Sai, is that Zuko?" Sakura asked

"Yeah I think so...Sasuke?"

But it was too late and Sasuke already entered the fight.

"Chidori!"

Sasuke directed his attack on Zuko and caused massive damage, fortunately not fatal because Zuko was able to slightly redirect it. Azula especially was surprised, that attack was at least ten times then her most powerful lightning blast, she was most definitely impressed. Sasuke mumbled something under his breath and used another powerful move...

"Fire style dragon flame jutsu!"

Sasuke blew a fire dragon out of mouth and once again directed it on Zuko who barely dodged it.

(ACK, this uchiha guy is better than...me, even better than Azula) Zuko thought to himself.

Sasuke almost used another attack until he was stopped by Sakura.

"Sasuke, don't waste your chakra we need to use it on the avatar, right?"

Sakura, Sai, and Sasuke leave elsewhere to find the avatar and capture him!

_Naruto and Aang..._

"Katara, is in another place Aang," Naruto reported

"Ok let's-"

"Wait, there's an old friend of mine," Toph said

"Huh?"

Iroh walked into the small house and greeted everyone.

"Aang, I need your help, Zuko's been captured by Azula and has been badly damaged by Sasuke and his chidor- something,"

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Naruto ran to the castle leaving everyone in the dust. While everyone else tried to catch up with the spikey blonde.

_Ty Lee and Mai..._

"Mai do you know when Deidara will finally get out of the love curse?"

"Does it look like I know,"

(Doesn't really sound like she cares)

"Don't tell anyone, but I'm getting a bit envious of Azula with Deidara all the time,"

"Who would've known."

"I know, I'm way good at keeping my cool!"

"Uh-huh."

Azula and Deidara walked into the room where Mai and Ty Lee were talking. Obviously Deidara is still deeply in love with Azula, but Azula doesn't seem to mind really.

"I love you more than all the stars in the night sky HM!"

"Too sweet," Azula muttered

"Well, well Azula usually you would've of yelled but now..." Mai said as she smirked at the flustered Azula.

"Nonsense, I just grew tired of putting him down,"

"Uh-huh."

Azula and Deidara left the room leaving Mai and Ty Lee alone again.

"Come on let's go," Mai moaned

"OK!"

_Itachi..._

"I really hate this place." Itachi stated

Itachi walked around the palace and eventually sat in a comfy looking chair.

"What to do?"

(Well at least I saw my cute little brother today he's matured quite well, I wonder if he's found a girl yet? I bet Sakura, yes Sakura, jeez I wonder what Sasuke is up to now?)

_Sasuke, Sai, and Sakura..._

"I'm going to get a good look around the place, ok," Sai exclaimed

"See ya!"

Sai left Sakura alone with Sasuke, and in fact Sakura was loving every second of it.

"So Sakura, how have you been?" Sasuke asked sounding like he was sorta uncomfortable.

"You know, I've been good, finding everyone you know the usual,"

"Good, good,"

"Sakura I've been meaning to ask you a _very _important question,"

"What?!"

_Naruto and Aang..._

"Aang, I'm going in the palace you proceed with you plan ok,"

"Right, Naruto good luck!"

Naruto ran around the palace and then he ran into Sai.

"Oh hey Sai, long time no see!"

"Hey Naruto, what's up?"

"Eh, the usual,"

"Did you capture the avatar?"

"No, I just don't know,"

"That's the mission Naruto,"

"But what if the whole avatar evil thing was wrong, I heard the fire nation killed the whole clan of air nomads,"

"And what if he lied?"

"There were tears,"

"Could be fake,"

"I guess, you of all people should know how to fake it,"

"Hey!"

Naruto ran off to find Sasuke leaving Sai to think to himself. Naruto opened a door and finally found him...with Sakura?

"Sasuke what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"It looks like you're face is red!"

"That's full of it, me and Sakura were just talking until you came,"

"About what?"

"UH-HUH!"

"Did you find the avatar?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about,"

"So?"

"He's in the palace."

"Here?"

"Is there any other palace?"

"No."

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto all ran off to find and capture the avatar once again.


	10. Chapter 10: Zuko's choice Naruto's way

Disclaimer: Things are starting to really heat up now! Zuko makes a choice and Naruto makes one too, but are they really good choices? A battle starts between the avatar and Naruto, while Sai battle Katara. _Previously on Lost in another world: Aang, doesn't open the 7th chakra gate and thus can not control the avatar state, but for a very good reason because Katara could be in danger. Deidara is still under the love spell and Zuko is trapped with Katara and Azula is still manipulating everyone, like usual._

"Sasuke, any luck?" Naruto frantically asked.

"Nope, no avatar...Sakura have you found him?"

"No, Sai has,"

"Well where?"

"He says there are in some sorta secret chamber or catacombs or whatever,"

"Right Sakura lead the way!" Naruto exclaimed.

_Aang..._

"Iroh do you think it was wise to not open u the 7th chakra gate and go save Katara instead, will I even beat the fire lord without the avatar state?"

"Aang, it is wise to choose love and happiness over power and perfection, I think you made a very good choice."

"Thank you Iroh, Toph was right; good advice and good tea,"

Iroh and Aang continued through the chamber to hopefully find Katara and maybe even Zuko. But what they didn't know was that Sai was closely following them along with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.

_Sokka and Toph..._

"Everyone is getting arrested by the Dai Li agents, let's be careful and make our way carefully into the throne room," Sokk warned.

"Thanks, mom,"

"HEY!"

Sokka and Toph successfully made it to the throne room and were a Kyoshi warrior.

"Hey, Sokka you look cute today,"

"Sorry but I'm with Suki,"

"Eh, she'll never kno-"  
Before the warrior could finish her sentence she was immediately attacked by Toph, another Kyoshi warrior reveal who she really was and throws shuriken at them, but Toph and Sokka successfully dodge them, by Toph's handy earth wall. Sokka began to fight Ty Lee but then Azula and the Akatsuki come. Azula threatens the king by putting a flame near his neck, Toph and Sokka have no other choice but to give up...

"You people can actually perform jutsus without hand signs?" Itachi wondered out loud

(One hand signs I've seen but my sharingan is useless without hand signs, or at least the copy part is useless but...) Itachi thought to himself

"Deidara?" Azula asked

"Yes my little explosion?"

"Find the Avatar! And Ty Lee what are you waiting for, do it!"

"Yes Azula!"

Deidara scurried off to find the air bender while Toph and Sokka, unable to move fell to the ground. What will happen to Toph and Sokka now? Suddenly Long Feng appears and orders the Dai Li agents to arrest Itachi and Azula, but they do nothing at all.  
"So you little snake you betrayed me, uh-huh a person like you born from the lower class would do anything to get power, like anything at all."

"But, but..."

"Sorry but I was born to rule."

"I guess you beat me at my own game, I surrender princess Azula," Long Feng praised while bowing to her.

_Katara and Zuko..._

Bam, Zuko gets thrown in the same cave as Katara much to her dismay.

"I hate you, all you care about is capturing the avatar of spreading war as we all know, hate is in your blood,"

"Oh,"

"The fire nation even took away my own mother!"

"I am sorry, looks like we have something in common."

"Really... I'm sorry for yelling at you like that, whenever I see the enemy I see your face,"

"Oh you mean,"

Zuko turns away and touches his scar, a scar that once symbolized banishment and destined to chase the avatar forever. Katara comes and touches the scar on his face, even to go as far as healing it with her special water, and then right at that moment, Sai, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Aang, and Iroh all found them right at that very spot.

"Look, there's the avatar!" Naruto yelled

"Run avatar and Katara, Save your friends!" Iroh beckons

"Oh heck no!" Sasuke yelled s he ran after them.

"Zuko, it is time to choose the right path you are changed now."

Shikamaru, Rock Lee, and Choji came at that very moment to find Naruto, Sakura, Zuko, and Iroh in a tough situation. It looks like Iroh just got trapped in crystals but by whom?

"Shikamaru, Bushy brows, Choji!" Naruto greeted

"Dattebayo!" They all greeted back.

"Of all the..."

"Not now, look!" Sakura said as she pointed to Deidara who obviously didn't follow her orders that well.

"Uncle, I except you would betray us but...Zuko, join us and father will once again love you and regain your honor!"

"Zuko do not listen to her, make the wise choice,"

"Shikamaru, was is the best choice?" Sakura asked.

"I really don't know, it's all so troublesome,"

"Well I know, and that means I need to find avatar!" Naruto exclaimed, and with that he ran off.

"Naruto, he is so troublesome."

"Zuko, I've planned everything out and you are a very important part!"

"No Zuko, I beg of you what do _you_ truly want?"

"Ok then choose whatever," Azula then left with her Dai Li agents so Zuko could make his own decision.

"Deidara?"

"Coming...and Zuko uh maybe you should try to at lest think about to at least make Azula satisfied..."

"DEIDARA?!"

"Bye, losers!"

_Azula..._

"Look it's the avatar!" Deidara shouted

Azula caught up with Katara and Aang while Naruto, Zuko, Sasuke, Sakura and Shikamaru's team came too. Now the battle has officially begun. Azula and Zuko gang up in Katara and Aang, much to their surprise, guess he hadn't changed after all.

"Azula, wait I wanna fight the avatar!" Naruto hollered.

"I really don't wanna fight you, I thought we were friends..."

"I thought so too, but now I see you that you are destined to give up on your friends and I just can't handle that, it goes against everything I believe, that's not my way-"

"Naruto, it's nice you have your own speech and all but save it for another episode," Sasuke interjected.

"RIGHT let's do this Aang...Shadow clone Jutsu!"

Naruto charges at Aang and punches in the face *Ouch* while Azula sends Aang flying with her fire bending.

_Ty Lee and Mai..._

"So, Mai do you think Sai is cute?"

"No."

"How about Sokka?"

"No."

"How about Sasuke?!"

"No."

"How about Naruto?"

"Really."

"Ok, ok how about Zuko!"

"Well..."

"I know you do!"

"Oh Ty Lee..."

"Hey You Yeah You!" Toph yelled as she cam into the room along with Sokka and the King.

"What?"

"Give up the bear!"

"Fine then have it.

"Cause...oh well ok,"

"Yay!" The king gleamed with happiness.

"So Sokka now what?"

"We should go help Aang,"

"Right."

Toph, Sokka, and the earth king left the room leaving Maia and Ty Lee once again bear less.

"Soooooooooo, do you think that Shikamaru's cute?"

"Here we go again,"

"What about the one with thick eyebrows?"

"Are you that stupid?"

"Heh just kidding, yeesh."

_The fight..._

The fight rages on and the it is really heated up. Sai gangs up on Katara and the battle begins.

"Super beast scroll!"

All of a sudden two ink dragons come to life and attacked Katara. Katara was able to bend water so bending the ink was easy for her and she manipulated it to attack Sai instead.

(Crap, she easily manipulated the ink...that was literally my main weapon...)

"Sai, I have a plan!" Rock Lee announced

Rock Lee immediately attacked Katara with leaf hurricane, she tried to use her water bending but she was tied up and couldn't move...it was the ink?! The ink wrapped around her hands thus she couldn't really bend anymore.

"Ok, nice distraction Rock Lee, now it's time for Super Beast Scroll once again!"

This time three ink dragons came at her, was it the end for Katara? No of course not, Aang earth bended a crystal barrier around her and him and Aang decided that he had to let go of Katara for the sake of protection. But can he keep it up with Naruto pounding away on the crystals?


	11. Chapter 11: The most weirdest dream ever

Disclaimer: In this crazy chapter Sasuke has a dream that all relates to one another, but why and how and who? _Previously on Lost in another world: Aang decides he has to let go of Katara I order to open the 7th chakra gate, but will it be much help? The king finally reunites with his pet bear while Naruto and his friends battle Aang and Katara but they are both immensely outnumbered._

"Ok, it's time to let go!" Aang yelled out

Aang, now very close to the avatar state rises into the air.

"Not so fast!" Azula yelled back.

Azula shot a bolt of lightning at Aang causing him to fall down and still unable to control the avatar state, Katara acts quickly and sends a huge wave to scatter everyone. Iroh manages to defend Katara and Aang long enough so they could escape but ultimately Iroh, still gets taken to prison, but not without turning his head in shame for Zuko. Aang and the Gaang and the king fly away on Appa, but is it to late?

"The earth kingdom, has fallen," The king whispered.

_Back to everyone else..._

"Look, it's the Akatsuki GET THEM!" Sakura screamed.

"Yeah, it's ITACHI!" Sasuke yelled as he charged at his older brother.

"I'll kill you ITACHI!"

"Now what?" Itachi wondered out loud, quickly dodging Sasuke

(He even has the curse mark... and I know that Naruto will...aha yes perfect! No wait, not until we capture the avatar, an di know Naruto is going after him too, just a tad bit longer.)

Itachi turned into a flock of crows and he disappeared along with Deidara, Mai, and Ty Lee.

"Naruto, I except that those creeps will still carry out the plan of the black sun invasion even without the avatar so this is it I want you and your friends to go and spy on them ok,"

"This is Baka," Sasuke mumbled

"Huh?"

"I am an avenger and I won't waste my time spying on a bunch of losers, I will kill my brother and make this dream a reality, because what he did is unforgivable!"

(Sasuke if only you knew the truth about what I did, what I did was bad but what I did was for a reason and it was for the better of the village, I guess maybe I should've told you but how else would you get stronger, strong enough to kill me, strong enough to defend the village, strong enough to defend your friends and maybe even your family in the future) Itachi thought to himself.

"Sasuke," Naruto murmured

"I understand how you are angry at your brother for what he did, but I guess at least you have family,"

"Yeah, so what, I used to look u the my brother, I used to love my brother, I used to want to be like my brother but now I wish for every single way to kill him,"

"It doesn't make sense," Sai mumbled

"What?"

"Sasuke, I think you know that Itachi was apart of the Anbu black ops, like me right?"

"Uh-huh,"

"And the Uchiha clan was how shall I say mistreated and was put into the outskirts of town,"

"Wait, what?"

"Your clan is very well a powerful one with the sharingan and all, no matter how many jutsus you learn or how strong you are the Uchiha clan could always copy it right?"

"Uh-huh, but what about how the clan and it was mistreated and-"

"Say, Shikamaru the village was founded by a member of the Uchiha clan, right?"

"Correct and the first Hokage, was it Madara Uchiha?"

"I think it was,"

"Sasuke, you do know the history of your clan right?"

"No."

"And wasn't the nine-tails attack on the village pinned on Naruto AND the Uchiha?"

"I had no idea,"

"This is sooooo simple, it's elementary,"

"I'm still an avenger."

"HEY WAKE UP!"

Sasuke woke up to find him lying on a bed, a nice comfy bed.

"What in the, wait what just happened?"

"Sasuke, a crystal hit you an you were knocked out," Sakura explained

"For how long?!"

"When Itachi left, that's when,"

"So the Itachi and Uchiha and Madara and Konoha thing was all a tale?"

"What?"

"The Uchiha clan, was one of the founders of Konoha?"

"I would think so it seems such a clan would definitely have some part in the village,"

"And Madara...who, who is he?"

"I don't know really, but maybe I think we will know in the future,"

"The nine-tails..."

"Yes, and what?"

"The Nine-tails attack was blamed on Naruto and the Uchiha clan?"

"I don't know about Uchiha but Naruto, yes,"

"And the Uchiha were put in the outskirts, after they founded the village?!"

"You didn't notice that?"

"This is-"

"Sasuke, I wonder..."

_Back in Sasuke's dreams..._

"Sasuke, you need to know the truth once and for all!" An orange masked man yelled

"Who the heck are you?"

"Some people call me Tobi or maybe some people call me Obito or maybe-"

"Tobi, what do you even want with me?"

"You will kill your brother that is the truth but before that you need to know about Uchiha,"

"What?"

"The Uchiha clan itself descended from Indra,"

"Indra?"

"Let's cut to the chase, Sasuke once you kill your brother join the Akatsuki, because I believe you are the only one who can surpass and kill your brother but then again I know he won't put up much of a fight after all!"

"Why?"

"For the better of the clan, for I am an Uchiha my self,"

"What?"

Sasuke once again woke up and this time it was at the dead of night

"Why do I keep on having these weird dreams?"

"Foreshadowing the future?"

"I guess there is still so much I don't know about the Akatsuki or the Uchiha or Konoha or even my brother,"

"Why? I have so many questions, why me?"

"Oh, Sasuke you're up!" Naruto whispered

"Naruto, do you know about your clan?"

"My clan...the Uzamaki clan?"

"Yeah that clan,"

"No, I really don't know anything really,"

"Oh, I really don't know that much either, I've been having these odd dreams about my clan,"

"I maybe the only Uzamaki left,"

"Well that's not the case with me,"

"Someday Sasuke you will find out the truth and the TRUTH WILL SET YOU FREE!"

"Baka, shut up!"

"Dattebayo."


	12. Chapter 12: A few weeks later

Disclaimer: Aang wakes up in a fire nation ship, surrounded by the enemy, but at least he's alive. Sasuke decides to go and find Itachi himself but where is he? And Deidara finally snaps out of the love curse, too bad for Azula plus it's the Akatsuki. _Previously on Lost in another world: Sasuke keeps on having these weird dreams abut the Uchiha clan and the history of Konoha, but why? The earth kingdom has fallen too ya know._

"I know what I gotta do!" Sasuke yelled out as he ran out of the palace.

The next day...

"What happened to Sasuke?" Sakura yawned

"Maybe he had to you know, use it," Naruto answered

"Uh-huh I have a feeling with all those questions he asked about the history of Konoha means he's probably going to search for a team to take down Itachi,"

"How come he didn't take us?"

"I bet he wanted to make sure we were all safe!"

"Great, we lost him again, how many Sasuke retrieval arcs are there?"

"As long as Itachi is still alive then Sasuke will try to kill him,"

"I don't like Itachi,"

"Me neither and I thought he was pretty cool brother, guess not,"

"I know, the legacy of the Uchiha will cease to exist,"

"Maybe,"

Naruto and Sakura woke up the others and told them the situation. Everyone decided to head to the fire nation or at least some one head there, that's where Azula is but where exactly is that place.

"We'll have to think of a good pursuit and spy plan," Shikamaru announced

"We're gonna find Sasuke...Believe it!"

"Right, anyways this is it we are going to split up into two teams, you never know who our enemies maybe, so first we need a search team to find Sasuke and bring him back, then we'll have another team that will spy on the avatar, you can bet that he probably may not be dead, and if he is still alive he will go after us make sure that we know where the avatar is ok."

"Got it, ya know!"

"Yeah we all know, so our pursuit team will be Naruto, myself and Choji. The watch team will be Sai, Sakura, and Rock Lee, Sakura if your team engages in battle you will be a key part in your mastery of medical ninjutsu, Sai you can get a bird's eye view and Rock Lee you're quick on your feet so if anything happens..."

"What about us?"

"Naruto you know a lot about Sasuke and his movements since you were on the same team once, I know my way around this place I even managed to find a map and Choji with your partial expansion jutsu you can for sure grab Sasuke if we need force if Sasuke doesn't listen to reason."

"Ok Let's go!"

"Once we retrieve Sasuke we all meet back at the palace of Ba sing se, and if you meet the Akatsuki do not engage in battle until we've thought of a well put strategy. Team 2 if you can do so capture the avatar, ok so now we part."

_Aang..._

"...wait...where am I...FIRE NATION?!"

Aang immediately tries to get up but is confronted by two fire nation guards, he staggers away and makes it all the way to the upper deck until he falls because of the severe pain, when he looks up he sees Momo? And Toph and Katara and Bato and Hakoda, better yet the two fire nation guards were just the duke and pipsqueak. Katara greets Aang happily but Aang being overwhelmed by everything faints.

_Azula and the Akatsuki..._

"This is so awesome!" Deidara yelled.

Deidara lounged on a nice and comfy couch while crafting some more clay art or whatever.

"The avatar is dead! And now we can go home!"

"Deidara were not home yet," Itachi sighed

"Oh, that's ok, now I'm gonna get treated like royalty, which is so much better than capturing tailed beast and sealing them for three days or so!"

"I'm not sure, we're In the middle of a war, and I honestly don't like war,"

"The war will be over soon,"

"With thousands of lives lost I just can't live with that,"

"You're such a pacifist, oh well that is why you joined the Akatsuki hm,"

"Deidara, looks like we've miscalculated the main problem,"

"What?"

"It turns out that capturing and killing the avatar is not the conflict, this war is."

"So we end the war hm!"

"But, how?"

"You're the person who killed your entire clan in a single night, so destroying a nation shouldn't be too hard for you,"

"Don't remind me of that day."

"Whatever, now where is Azula hm?"

"You are hopeless,"

Deidara left to go find Azula, and yes he's still under the love spell. Deidara finally caught up with her and asked her on date, it was such a beautiful sunset, she just couldn't say no, ya know.

"Azula I must tell you something..."

"What?"

"I...I..."

"Don't know why I'm holding your hand?"

Deidara finally got out of the curse, finally. It still doesn't make sense that he was under it for some many chapters.

"I'm so confused, this is so weird and you are way out of my league,"

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, I'm almost 20 and you're like what 14...ewww!"

"Deidara don't make a scene,"

"Oh I'm making a scene an explosive scene!"

"Great."

"Because art is an explosion!"

And with that the whole beautiful cliff side collapsed under the explosion, luckily everyone there managed to escape from any harm.

_Akatsuki..._

"I've called this meeting to inform you that we need more Akatsuki members and the nine tails in unfortunately gone," Pein informed.

The remaining Akatsuki members murmured quietly to them selves, Itachi and Deidara were pretty important members.

"How about Sasuke?" Tobi suggested

"He's gone."

"Why not...Kabuto?"

"He's with Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru, with a pretty good genjutsu?"

"We don't have Itachi."

"Oh, well let's just give up and-"

"Uh no if we have to use my six paths then we will!"

"We will?"

"Let's just see, any ways everyone else find continue to find the tailed beast, and we will see what happens next,"

"And partners?" Kisame asked

"Ok then, Kisame and Tobi you two are now partners."

"Great." Kisame mumbled

"Yay! I get to be with the shark person!"

"I'm not a shark..."

"Uh-huh,"

The meeting was over and everyone went back to their regular schedule.

"So, Kisame which tailed beast is it?"

"Three tails, that is what you and Deidara were suppose to go after right?"

"Yeah, the three tails is a turtle am I right?"

"I really don't care."

Looks like Naruto and friends have to get back fast, the Akatsuki are already on the move and now the fate of the world relies on Naruto and his team getting back it's been at least 12 chapters and on the contrary nothing they did really mattered to the story line which meant they had to change it up.

_Sasuke..._

"This was a bad idea, I don't know where I am, no wait I bet Naruto is pursuing me, does he ever give up oh well I'm glad he's coming for once,"

Sasuke waited and waited and waited but no luck.

"When Naruto comes he should call me his senpai, after all I did make him stronger."

"I wonder if Naruto has more fan girls than me...no way, wait never mind what am I saying?"

"Yikes, some one is coming better hide..."

Sasuke hid in the bushes and saw none other than Ty Lee walking across, that must mean the fire nation place must be close!

"Itachi is such a weirdo, he killed his clan but he loved his brother so much that...never mind it's just too confusing,"

Sasuke gasped, was what she was saying true than that means those dreams, could they mean that the Uchiha really were isolated, but the why did they get the police force...to just make them feel secure?

"Itachi Uchiha your life is such a sad one, this ninja world he keeps on talking about must be devastating, most of their parents are dead which really is terrible."

"It is."

"Sasuke what are you?"

"I just came to find the fire nation that's all,"

"Oh, well follow me it's just straight ahead,"

"Good."


	13. Chapter 13: The truth

Disclaimer: The truth _Will_ set you free and events in Naruto and avatar have indefinitely changed a lot and the members of the Akatsuki are sliming down, without the efforts of Naruto and his friends, the truth is definitely what everyone needs. _Lost in another world... Aang wakes up in a fire nation ship, Sasuke finds the fire nation and Naruto split into another team and that's about it._

"As you know there are barely any Akatsuki members left and honestly I don't wanna use my six paths so has anyone had any luck?" Pein announced.

"No." Everyone simultaneously answered.

"Hm, well that means our Jinchuriki search is immensely slowed down in fact I've calculated it to at least take about a year at the rate were going."

"If it's going to take a whole year than I don't wanna be in this organization!" Tobi whined.

"Sir, Madara or would you like to be called Tobi?"

"It doesn't matter but since you asked Madara would be fine."

(Whoa, talk about change) White Zetsu thought to himself.

"Madara, we only have four members left, not including myself."

"We will proceed with this plan until you die,"

"Then what?"

"Let's just say your efforts were actually quite worth while,"

"Ok then Akatsuki OUT!"

"He doesn't really have to say 'Akatsuki out' now... I sure do hope it doesn't take a year to do all this stuff," White Zetsu whined

"I don't care if it takes eternity." Black Zetsu concluded

"ETERNITY?!"

"It doesn't matter we need to leave we've already wasted enough time,"

"Great, Madara or Tobi or Obito or whatever will nag us on how late we've been urk,"

"So what?"

"I remember goofy, fun Tobi...don't you?"

"It was all literally just an act,"

"I know but didn't he do a good job, even the voice?"

"He was fun loving Obito after all,"

"Before the whole Rin-Kakashi incident,"

"He think's there's no purpose in life after the person he loved died, really."

"I agree, Lady Tsunade's lover died and she turned out just fine,"

"Uh-huh, now enough talk let's go."

Zetsu used mayfly to transport himself back to Tobi or Obito or whatever he calls himself these days.

_Sasuke..._

"Itachi...where is Itachi?"

"Why are you so obsessed with your brother?" Ty Lee asked.

"He slaughtered my whole clan in a single night...now does that answer your question?"

"Yeah I know what he did and all but do you _know_ like really _know_ who and what your brother did, do you really know, or do you just think you know?"

"You act like you know something..."

"Well it's just weird how a nice person like him could go and do such a thing,"

"Well one he's a bastard and two he wanted to 'test his strength',"

"Still doesn't add up..."

"It still doesn't matter, when I get out of this damned world then Itachi will be dead,"

"Oh, ok if you feel so strong about this world and your brother there is nothing I can do to change the fate of your clan or your ambition, but one thing...how will you ever restore your clan since there's only like one or two left?"

"Well, actually I uh never really thought of that..."

"Ha you're blushing, that means you already have someone in mind hm!"

"No one really but that means I have no other way to bring the clan back and that means the Uchiha clan will be gone forever...well I won't let that happen!"

"Hmm?"

"I will have kids and my kids will have kids and so on!"

"Well then Sasuke I guess the legendary Uchiha will live on, but at some point you need to learn the truth,"

"The truth?"

"Yes you need to know everything, what your brother did was definitely a lie, some day son you will learn about the truth, though I can't say when you will...the world of Naruto is just so complex and confusing compared to ours,"

"What you're saying is the truth will finally set me free, one way or another..."

(And I have a feeling that the truth is not good.)

_Naruto; Team 2..._

Sai flew up a little higher to try and locate the avatar...so far no luck, he sighed and continued his search, at this rate he'll never mind him. There was no telling where the avatar could be, after all he could be dead. Sakura on the other hand was thinking and she was thinking a lot, more than usual. Sakura slumped down on the tree beside her and decided it was time for a break, Rock Lee on the other hand was hard work at training, he had a taste of what the avatar was like and it looks like he doesn't have ninjutsu or genjutsu, no hand signs=no other jutsus...right?

"Sai and Rock Lee even with our tracing skills we couldn't possibly find the avatar...but we do have a lead, the day of black sun."

"Huh?" Rock Lee asked

"It's a day where fire benders can not bend fire,"

"So the avatar will surely attack the fire nation,"

"And that's when we make our move, I bet Shikamaru was thinking we could actually be a look out team instead of a watch team,"

"Maybe or he could've thought that having six people on the team was well too much,"

"Not with my medical ninjutsu,"

"Oh, well who knows what he was thinking lets just go find the fire nation!"

Sakura, Sai, and Rock Lee headed to the direction the other team was going, the fire nation to find Sasuke.

_Naruto; Team 2..._

The group had a big problem, the fire nation place is actually an island. Without a boat or by no means any transportation how else were they suppose to get there...the map the Shikamaru got from those lowly pirates...it was a scam and he really fell for it, but it was his only choice after all there weren't any maps.

"Well how the heck did Sasuke...never mind," Naruto babbled on.

(That curse mark...)

"Well this is troublesome...wait Choji I have a plan!"

Shikamaru whispered his tactic to Choji who happily smiled, this time they were going to rescue Sasuke, on way or another and that is the truth!


	14. Chapter 14: Another member

Disclaimer: Sasuke has finally made it to the fire nation to her that the avatar is dead, but why isn't he home then? Sai, Sakura, and Rock Lee finally catch up to the others to find out they've stopped and Zuko is worried that the avatar isn't actually dead because of that spirit water. _Previously on Lost in another world: Deidara is back to his usual self while Sasuke has a conversation with Ty Lee, who knew she gave good advice? I also turns out that the fire nation place is an island, it looks like Shikamaru got scammed by a bunch of pirates, oh well._

"Now what?" Naruto sighed

"Oh you'll see Naruto," Shikamaru said in a lazy tone.

Choji was already gone doing who knows what, that was until he used his expansion jutsu and Naruto knew exactly what plan they had in mind. Choji ran through the forest until he spotted a...bird? That bird was actually Sai, knowing that the others were close by he stopped and crouched down so he could see them all. Choji then picked up the whole team and ran them back to where Naruto and Shikamaru were, this way was so much quicker.

"Good, you're all finally here," Shikamaru greeted

"Sai, I want you to make a sea dragon or monster of some sort,"

"Got it! Ok then Super Beast Scroll!"

The Sea monster came to life and settled onto the water, now this time they will make it to the fire nation.

_Aang..._

"Aang, this is perfect everyone thinks you're dead!" Sokka cheered

"No it's not."

"If everyone thinks the avatar is dead then we can except that the fire nation won't hunt you anymore,"

"But-"

"There's an actual fire nation ship," Hakoda whispered

Hakoda and Bato talk to the captain's of the fire nation ship. But then Toph overhears another part of the story...

"So, we'll let them think they got away but sink it when they think they're in the clear..."

Toph metal bends the captains and guards into the water and Katara splits them up, but still they took and immense amount of damage, just as luck would have it an actual serpent appeared right where they were at, just great. Luckily, with all the commotion they manage to escape the serpent and the fire nation ship.

_Fire nation capital..._

"And thus the prince has returned and the avatar is dead!" Lo and Li concluded

"What, what the avatar is dead?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah didn't you hear the prince killed him," A random commoner said

(Then why aren't I home yet)

"Ok then let me talk to this prince,"

"You can't just-"

But it was too late and Sasuke already was heading straight into the palace. Once in the palace he was stopped by Ty Lee.

"What the heck are you even doing?"

"I'm trying to go see that stupid prince to talk to him about the avatar,"

"You mean Zuko, but why?"

"I'm not home yet and Azula said I would be if the avatar was dead or whatever,"

"Sasuke I need to tell you something,"

"What?"

"Azula lied."

_Itachi and Deidara..._

"Itachi it's time we capture the Jinchuriki already!"

"Not without ending this war,"

"But how?"

"It's obvious really, the fire nation is trying to take over the entire world this war in fact has been going on for one hundred years,"

"That's is a long time, no shinobi war has been this long,"

"Exactly that is why we must take down the fire nation,"

"By our selves?"

"Of course not, we need a well thought out plan and like I heard Sozin's comet is coming and that means we have to do it before that time, one way or another,"

"If we don't?"

"We will be stuck here forever but at least I can die knowing that my little brother hasn't met Tobi yet,"

"Tobi, really he is so annoying hm!"

"You haven't seen the true Tobi yet have you, after all you are only 19,"

"Hm. What is that suppose to mean?"

"Does it matter, besides Tobi is not Madara himself, even though he says he is, Madara is long dead,"

"Hm?"

"You really need to touch up on your history of Konoha,"

"Who cares I'm from the village hidden in the stone hm."

With that being said Deidara left Itachi alone, he really doesn't know anything does he? Deidara slumped on the couch and sighed in confusion, he really didn't want to be stuck here forever and with his recent break up with Azula, someone was sure to kick them out of the castle and then what? He thought for a moment, had he ever heard of Madara...no, no he hadn't.

"Uh-oh...this is Azula's room, and she's coming..."

Deidara used a camouflage jutsu to quickly hide himself, then he saw Zuko and it looks like they were talking about something...Deidara listened in even though it is sorta rude to eavesdrop.

"Azula, why did you say I killed the avatar?"

"Well Zuzu so you could get a little credit, you have been searching for the avatar for quite a while,"

"No, you wouldn't just do that, there has to be a catch,"

"No catch, but maybe, just maybe if the avatar is alive then a certain someone I gave the credit to may be in a tough situation with the fire lord,"

Zuko walked out and decided he needed some fresh air only to be confronted by Sasuke.

"What do you want?" Zuko mumbled

"Your sister is a liar."

"I know."

"So know I can't go home,"

"What do you mean?"

"Your sister told me that if we kill the avatar then we could go home, obviously I'm not home yet and I have to settle some scores with certain people and I will not die here,"

"I heard you have to solve the main conflict of this world to get back home, or at least that's what your look alike said,"

"Itachi huh, so this place is under a war, right?"

"Right."

"So that means I have to end this war to solve the main conflict to get back,"

"Trust me, this war is almost over,"

"Ok so now tell me where Itachi is,"

"Not sure..."

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and left Zuko to figure out his own problems, he'll just have to find Itachi all by himself.

_Akatsuki..._

"Has anyone found any new members? Pein asked

"Actually I found someone," Kisame answered

Pein looked over to see some random criminal with no specific value, actually it almost looks like he's dead.

"And what sorta powers does he poses?"

"You didn't say we had to find special people,"

"Ok so you found some random missing nin,"

"And this other one too, he's suppose to be one of the seven swordsman, like me,"

"So, is he in anyway useful?"

"Well he was one of Orochimaru's test subjects, to sum it up you can slice him however many times you want to, and he just turns into water,"

"Drawback?"

"He needs to take constant brakes and needs water,"

"Like a fish?"

"You could say that."

"And what about the random criminal?"

"Nothing particular,"

"Ok then Akatsuki OUT!"


	15. Chapter 15: A true friend

Disclaimer: Tobi is finally introduced, well the good side Tobi... Zetsu comes to the avatar world while Naruto finally catches up with Sasuke...in the capital of the fire nation and Sasuke has his long awaited match with Itachi...who will win, oh wait I think everyone knows that answer. Please review! _Previously on Lost in another world: Sasuke learns the truth about Azula and also finds out that Itachi is here too...Naruto is on his way to the capital and the avatar is alive?! Well you probably knew that huh? And he's in the capital too!_

_bold=black zetsu italic=white zetsu underline=__together_

"Who the hell are you?" Suigetsu asked

"I could, say the same thing, my name is Tobi."

"Whatever."

"_Uh, no it's Madara, right_?" A voice none other than Zetsu said

"Madara he's dead." Suigetsu stated.

"_No he's not_." Zetsu said pointing to Tobi.

"What?" Tobi innocently asked

"Madara is dead right?" Suigetsu asked

"**Alive**!"

"Zetsu is right I am Madara!"

"You can call yourself the hokage, doesn't mean you're him," Suigetsu pouted

"Well..."

"Tobi is Tobi and Madara is Madara, there weren't any body transfers or anything, if anything really you just claim to be him, probably to scare people and I bet you were one of his what...disciples."

"Humph I try to be nice but noooooo, you know what I'm tired of your face get out of here!"

"Oh no are you going to throw your mask or something, I'm so scared!"

"Ok, then let's fight, and I promise you, you will be dead."

Zetsu sighed and grabbed Suigetsu, he can't just throw away his life like that, at some point Itachi had to come back, this place is a mess, and maybe Deidara but really after all the things he did to his garden, he would hope not. Not after the everything-I-see-is-going-to-explode phase...messy.

"Zetsu?" Pein hollered

"You called leader?"

"Yeah I did, I want you to-"

"**Go the scroll world or whatever,"**

"Actually yes, I have some intelligence, it turns out it's a world with a war going on, and you need to end that war, we can't just give up on the nine tails like that, or Itachi."

"_What about Deidara?"_

"Sure him too."

"_So is it a spy mission?"_

"And a retrieval mission, I want you to stop the war, save Itachi and take the nine-tails with you."

"**Stop. A. war? Even you our so called god couldn't stop a freaking war!"**

_"__Well what he meant to say was, stopping a war is quite tricky, in fact that is our goal right?"_

"No were stopping future wars by pain and of course world domination,

_"And what about Deidara?"_

**"**Save. HIM. TOO. OK so now..."

**(I hate when he does this...)**"

"Meeting OVER!"

Zetsu walked over to the traps-we-need-to-disable-room and opened the scroll and the scroll sucked him in...Zetsu fell on a rock of all luck, but it wasn't just any rock it was luckily a fire-nation, Zetsu dragged his feat along the dirt, he mumbled along the way of how terrible his life was or at lest the black part complained.

_Naruto..._

"Past the gates of Azulon, through serpent's pass, yes Sasuke we're coming for you!"

Naruto and the team eventually landed on well land and they were officially at the fire nation capital! Well it was good until they saw this half-and half guy...with an Akatsuki cloak?!

"Let's do it!" Naruto yelled

"We have zero strategy and the only thing going for us is the fact that we have the numbers," Shikamaru explained

"Belie-"

"Please don't say believe it like all the time, I thought you grew out of that."

"Yeesh I won't say it any more, believe it!"

"Are you going to say something like 'you're going to be hokage someday' or 'I never go back on my word that's my ninja way' or 'Dattebayo',"

"Fine, fine but I never go back on my word I will save Saskue!"

"You really need new lines, you keep on overly over saying the same thing over and over every episode every chapter, time and time again, I swear it gets annoying, we get it you wan't to be hokage or that you never give up even when you're about to die it's just so troublesome."

"Ok, ok let's just-"

But it was too late, when Shikamaru and Naruto were arguing about what needs to change he used his cool-ish move mayfly and loomed over the team.

"_Ha you little dweebs I found you!"_

**"Idiot, those are just shadow clones!"**

_"Hmm, oh they are...and the nine tails is escaping!"_

**"Let's focus on this nasty war for now, then we make with the heist!"  
**

Zetsu used mayfly to transport to the fire nation capital city to figure out how to end the war.

_Aang..._

"I feel great after stealing these clothes!" Toph rejoiced.

"Shush! Or else they'll know..." Sokka warned

"We're in a cave and Aang is at school or whatever," Toph yawned

Well that was quick, Aang is in school and the Gaang is in a cave, that was...quick. A very plant-like figure emerged from the shadows, half black, half white, I think you know who this is.

"Who are you?" Sokka asked suspiciously

"_The name's Zetsu and I need to-"_

"Are you some sort of plant spirit?" Katara asked

"_Uh, no I'm what you might call an artificial-_"

"Yeah, so Mr. plant guy what's your name and who are you and state your purpose!" Toph interrogated.

"_I did say it was Zetsu after all and in fact I'm-"_

"**Shut up, you losers!" ****_  
_**

_"SHUT IT OK?!"_

"**NO YOU, we, I, who cares we just have to ask you if you know how to end the war?**"

"We destroy the fire lord." Sokka explained

"Why did you just tell him?!" Katara whispered.

"_Thank you sir now where is he exactly?"_

"You must not be around here, the fire lord is in the palace in the capital," Katara explained

"_Thank you miss I can finally end the war!"_

"End the war, you must be some sorta hero or something right?"

_"No, not really but I have a mission..."_

**"So what? I hate this place can we leave?"  
**

"Aw come on let's just talk to this pretty girl a little longer?"_  
_

"**Did you just say that out loud, idiot..."**

"Aw, you well half of you is so sweet!" Katara gushed

Zetsu turned around and well half of him blushed while the black part rolled his eyes, they didn't have time for sweet talk.

"**Girl we need don't have any time!**"**  
**

_"So miss, do you have any plans on how to help me (us?) stop the war, this fire lord guy seems like a heap of trouble..."_

"We plan to attack on the day of black sun, the avatar will most definitely take care of this fire lord."

**"What the heck is an avatar?"**

"He's is the master of or will be the master of all four elements, for only he can bend them all."

"Bending?"_  
_

Katara showed her water bending moves to Zetsu, and Zetsu was amazed, no hand signs, not even one!

**"You know, jutsus like that are really cool so you have to tell me! No hands signs like that are jutsus that can take down a whole village!"**

"Hand signs?"

"_First tell me how what bending is and isn't there what like five elements?"_

"Only four, but where you came from it must of been five or something,"

**"Listen woman is it four damn elements or five?!"**

"Wait, wait you must be from Konoha right?"

"No."

_"Well nice meeting you bye!"_  


_(Baka)_

**(Baka)**

_Sasuke..._

Sasuke woke up and headed to the courtyard and next thing you know he sees Naruto...Naruto runs over to him along with the others.

"SASUKE!" Sakura screamed, which really hurt Sasuke's ears

"Sasuke let's go!" Naruto said

"Where?" Sasuke mumbled

"To go and find the avatar,"

"The avatar is dead."

"No he's not, we're still here and Azula-"

"Azula lied."

"Sasuke, a true friend would believe in them," Sakura exclaimed

"Would a true friend lie and stab you in the back and join up with my evil brother, and that other guy?!"

"Sasuke you're being unfair..."

"Sakura life is unfair just take a look at me and Naruto's life and you'll see why,"

"You know what Sasuke, I believe, we are team 7 and we trust in each other more than some weird girl!"

"Nice that you come to your senses and Naruto I'll be leaving again,"

"But we just freaking found you!"

"I'll (probably) be back, I just have to kill my brother so, later loser,"

Sasuke ran off to once again avenge his clan, become a hero and kill his brother all in one day. Naruto decided to get some revenge on Azula for lying or something like that. But Itachi and Deidara's whereabouts are still unknown as far as you know.

_Itachi..._

"My little brother wants to kill me."

"That was random and well I don't blame him but I'm sure you have a good reason on that massacre you did hm."

"Well than I guess my suffer-...time is up and the battle between my little brother will commence."

"I have to see this hm!"

"..."

"Are we just going to wait?"

"..."

"Itachi?"

"..."

"Hm?!"

"...Oh yes were just gonna stay here until-"

A figure lurched into the room which made Itachi stop his conversation and look straight at this stranger.

"Who are you?" Itachi asked

"Would you ever forget your own face?"

"...!"

"Is that even dialogue?" Deidara wondered out loud

"This battle will begin!"


	16. Chapter 16: Liar, Liar pants on fire!

Disclaimer: Naruto and friends confront Azula, while Sasuke and Itachi are in the heat of battle and the palace is destroyed. Zetsu and the Gaang visit a poor fire nation village and learn about the painted lady. _Previously on Lost in another world: Naruto finally finds Sasuke! And then Sasuke just leaves despite their best efforts of trying to track him. Sasuke battles Itachi finally and Zetsu meets up with the Gaang._

_Bold=black zetsu italic=white zetsu underline=both_

"HEY YOU!" Naruto yelled

A fire general came when he heard all the commotion Naruto and his friends were making in the fire palace.

"Listen spikey blonde, it's 3 A.M in the morning and the royal and everyone else in the world is asleep!"

"Well, with that voice level your bound to wake up the dead," Naruto mumbled

"What did you say?!"

"Nothing, nothing!" Naruto quickly said with a pretty sheepish grin

"Any ways what do you want?"

"We want to go see Azula, NOW!"

"That's too bad because Azula is-"

"Not anymore." A voice hissed

"Azula! Did you lie about the avatar capturing thing?"

"No."

"Ha! Your a liar! Liar, Liar pants on fire!"

"Shut up."

"Liar, Liar pants on fire La la la la la!"

"NARUTO! CHA stop being an idiot!" Sakura yelled as she punched Naruto on the head which produced a large bump on his blonde head.

"Sorry bout that, but what Naruto says is true! You have lied to us about the avatar, haven't you?"

"Let's just say that what you say may just be true, but for real are you going to believe me or that raven head?"

"What?"

"Besides Sasuke is near death fighting his brother you know,"

"WHAT?! Let's go we need to find Sasuke and help him!"

Naruto and friends left the room and frantically searched room by room, while Azula just laughed and when back to her fancy bed.

_Itachi and Sasuke..._

"This is awesome!" Deidara practically squealed

"If only there was an EXPLOSION!"

BAM

"What was that?!" Naruto once again yelled.

BOOOOOOM

"Let's head to where this explosion is," Shikamaru instructed

"Right! Let's prepare for the worst!" Choji exclaimed

"Power of youth!" Rock Lee randomly shouted

_Ty Lee..._

CRASH

"What the heck is happening?!"

Ty Lee ran to the sound of the explosion, was the fire nation under attack...no, no the avatar is dead.

BANG

"The palace is, is crumbling?"

"But how?"

Ty Lee ran out of the building and went into the courtyard, the fight between Saskue and Itachi went on in the fire nation palace, and if you ever seen a Uchiha fight you know this is gonna be big.

_Naruto and friends..._

"Not here!" Naruto yelled

"Any luck Sai?"

"No, this place is humongous."

CRASH

"Let's move to the sound of the crash!" Shikamaru instructed.

"Dattebayo!"

The team moved and went to the sound of the crash and they saw black flames, amaterasu in case you didn't know, amaterasu are black flames that never go out until they burn everything in their path and there is only one way to put out the flames, only one way, this is a move special to Itachi in fact it's one of his strongest jutsus in his arsenal.

"It's the amaterasu, we need to save Sasuke NOW!" Shikamaru cried out

_Azula and Zuko..._

_"_Look that's fire, black fire?!" Zuko yelled as he pointed to the black flames

"And there's a sudden storm?" Azula questioned

The siblings looked at the sky and they saw Sasuke wield the lightning dragon like he owns it. The lightning had a direct hit on Itachi, but Itachi had a trick up his sleeve.

(That lighting is more powerful then anything I've ever seen) Azula thought to herself as the lightning hit Itachi.

_Sasuke vs. Itachi..._

"I, I think no I finally killed my-" Sasuke gasped

"No I still have a trump card!" Itachi screeched

"That' impossible!"

"Susanoo!"

A fire skeleton, wait no humanoid appeared and it came for Sasuke, was it over for him?

(You need my power don't you Sasuke?)

"NO, Stop Orochimaru!"

But it was too late, Ororchimaru took over Sasuke's body and transformed into the white snakes along with an appearance of Orochimaru.

"Eww, is he naked?" Deidara said out loud as he watched in horror of Ororchimaru coming out of one of the snake's mouth

"This is so ewwww! Leave it to Orochimaru to make this battle look like crap Hm!"

Susanoo easily sliced of all of the snake's heads and stuck his sword in Orochimaru's body. And Ororchimaru was sealed inside, there's no more Orochimaru any more. Itachi continued to pursuit Sasuke and Sasuke had zero options left, he had zero chakra and zero strength. Is it over for Sasuke, Itachi walked over appearing to try and take Sasuke's eyes but actually he poked his brother's forehead just like when he was little, and then he died just like that. Deidara ran over and examined Itachi, yep he was dead, but Sasuke was still alive but was hurt really badly.

"Itachi, you are too soft." Deidara softly whispered

"Well, I guess now I can finally have my revenge for Sasuke killing Orochimaru instead of me hm!"

Deidara molded a clay spider and placed it on Sasuke he was just about to detonate until he...he couldn't move?!

"Sorry but we arrived late," a lazy voice said

"Shikamaru?!"

A shadow wrapped around Deidara and strangled him, while Naruto came and used Rasengan on him, and with that he passed out.

"Is he dead?" Sai bluntly asked

"No, he is thank fully still alive but he is badly hurt, but he'll make it," Sakura explained

"Good." Naruto sighed

"What happened to the palace it's in ruins!" Ty Lee shouted

"Oh, well that's too bad." Naruto said to only get punched by Sakura

"We are so sorry, Naruto say sorry and you too Sai NOW!"

"What why me?" Sai asked as he got forced to apologize

"That's ok, it's not like I live here," Ty Lee shrugged

"But I DO?!" A voice screamed

"Well that's not good." Ty Lee stuttered

_Zetsu and the Gaang again..._

"So basically we came to this village to get some food, got it?" Sokka explained

**"Yeah but will it be good food or damn grass like we've been eating?"**

_"Sorry but eating plants is not something we (I?) really like to do,"_

"No, no it's probably gonna be fish,"

**"Good."**

The Gaang went into the poor looking village to finally find a shop with disgusting looking fish thing plus a multi personality man named Xu and Sokka of course bought the fish but everyone else didn't really let's just say like his decision.

**"I**** don't why everyone is complaining, this is great!" **

_"Well it does stink a lot!"_

**"Half a nose yet full wit,"**

_"Shut-up."_

"It doesn't matter, those people of that village were well poor," Katara started

**"And**** your point, that's what happens during war," **

"But I just feel so bad maybe we should help them,"

"Uh, no we have to stick to our master plan," Sokka interjected

"But those poor villagers-"

"Master plan!"

"But-"

"MASTER PLAN!"

After a while everyone settled down and went to bed and fell asleep, well everyone except one person.

_The next day in the morning..._

"Look Appa's tongue is purple!" Toph yelled as she pointed at the purple tongue

"Let's head to the town, I bet they have herbs and remedies and-" Katara quickly muttered

**"Sweetie, it's pronounced erbs."**

"But why is there some random h, it's so weird..."

**"It doesn't matter it's erbs not herbs it's _erbs_,"**

The Gaang left to the poor town and the town seems a little bit happier. There were even faint whispers about the painted lady whoever she was. But there was a still any medicicne so looks like they had to stay a tad bit longer, much to Sokka and Zetsu's dismay. Zetsu had to listen to Sokka complain about his plan being ruined all day and night, Zetsu, or atleast the other half of Zetsu was this close to chomping off his head so he would'nt have to listen to him complain but then again that would be cannibalism which is illegal and gross.

_The very next day..._

The Gaang tried again to find some medicine at the village but of course there wasn't any but there was a statue dedicated to the painted lady, who once again performed another heroic deed to the needy.

"Hey Xu, what's up?" Sokka greeted

"Sorry, still no herbs but maybe the painted lady could heal Appa!"

"Yeah right no matter how many times she heals this place as long as that factory over there is still here this town is doomed, unless she uses her magic to blow it up!"

"Maybe, Sokka, maybe,"

"Crazy."

_That night..._

"I will destroy that factory." A voice stated

The moon shown on the lay who of course turned out to be Katara, Zetsu who couldn't sleep heard a voice and decided to see what it was, and Zetsu saw the painted lady...no, no it was Katara. Katara went out in the direction of the factory along with our favorite bald headed hero following after her.

_"Should we (I?) go asisst them?"_

**"Uh, no what gave you that crazy idea?"**

_"I dunno I guess maybe we should you know do soemthing, we are doign nothing here afterall we are here to do so many tasks,"_

**"When we stop the war this village will once again be great or not, who cares?!"**

_"I really hope they don't die or anything,"_

**"Well you certainly have faith in those two don't you huh?"**

_"Only human I guess."_


	17. Chapter 17: A new-ish plan

Disclaimer: After the whole poor village conflict Sokka goes off to learn from a master when he feels insecure about his own powers. The palace is ruined so the fire lord sends the kids off to some beach and Naruto and his friends get into a lot of trouble. _Previously on Lost in another world: The whole palace is ruined by the Uchiha fight, Itachi is sadly dead and a poor village is saved by the painted lady._

After a long hard day helping the poor fire nation village the Gaang decides to watch the meteor shower tonight.

_"Wow this is great, Deidara always said that art is an explosion but this is art to me (us?),"_

**"Don't let Deidara catch you saying that or else he'll throw a fit,"**

_"He doesn't even know."_

_Deidara..._

"Somewhere, somebody, someone just said that art is not an explosion, hm...loser."

_Back to the Gaang..._

**"You know that meteorite just started a fire near that village, you know..." **

_"They already left, shall we go?"_

**"This is such a drag."**_  
_

Zetsu used his mayfly move to go to the location of the fire and found some rocks and then threw them in the fire, just like that. After everything was all said and done, even Momo did something more than Sokka. They all went to the dine to celebrate their win.

"But I didn't do anything!" Sokka whined

**"True, true you didn't do anything even the monkey thing did something,"**

"Don't say that!" Katara yelled

_"Shut-up you, sorry Sokka but maybe we could teach you jutsus,"_

"Jutsus?"

(_Do we know any cool jutsus that we can teach him?)_

**(No. Not that I know of, I thought you knew?!)**

(_I do know some magic tricks!)_

**(Idiot.)**

"Well what sorta jutsus do you know?"

_"Better idea, why don't we get you a weapon?"_

The Gaang left to a weapon shop to find a weapon that Sokka may like. After a while Sokka found the perfect weapon, that was forged by none other than Piandao the master. Sokka decided he should be trained by the master just like everyone else...except for Zetsu. So that leaves the rest of the Gaang all alone without Sokka.

_Naruto and friends and Azula and whoever else in the palace that are teenagers..._

The fire lord decided to send the kids to Ember islands for a week to repair the palace, much to Zuko's dismay. Once they were there they were finally greeted by Lo and Li.

"Welcome to Ember islands! A magical place where even the roughest edges can get smoothed out!" Lo and Li greeted

"I need some Ramen!" Naruto moaned

"Enjoy your stay!" Lo and Li quickly said as they left to go to the beach.

"Well, this place is nice and all but why is Deidara here?" Naruto questioned

"Hm, are you scared of me?"

"No, you're just part of the Akatasuki and you'll probably try to beat me up,"

"I just came here to have a vacation, I can't really do anything with the nine tails until this war is over,"

"Let's just Go!" Sakura yelled

Everyone went to the beach to have some fun, but of course things just don't work out that way...

"Ha ha Look at me look at me I'm surfboarding...without a board!" Naruto squealed

"Who cares." Sasuke mumbled

The wave crashed on Sasuke of course which caused Sasuke to chase Naruto with his fire style fire ball jutsu. Meanwhile Rock Lee had his own mishaps...

_Rock Lee and Choji..._

"196 if 197 I 198 can't 199 do- " Rock lee huffed as he fell down on the sand

"Well if I can't do 200 push-ups then I will do 500 squats!"

"1, 2, 3, 4,-"

Choji sat on a cliff and watched Rock Lee do his work out, which made him even more hungry, how can he do so much work outs all at once...if bushy brows could do it so could he! Choji walked over to Rock Lee and asked him if he could join.

"Of course Choji...POWER OF YOUTH! SO first we do 300 jumping jacks then 400 laps on our hands then 500-"

"Why not 3 jumping jacks or 4 laps on our hands or something?"

"You have quite the humor now let's GO!"

After a couple laps Choji couldn't take it anymore, and he fell on Rock Lee and they stumbled-off the cliff. Ouch.

_Deidara..._

"What should I do now...I know I should be relaxing but now that Itachi is dead I'm not sure what to do, I always imagined I would die first by Sasuke not him," Deidara wondered out loud

"Maybeee I should make some art yeah hm!"

Deidara got straight to work only he had no clay so he had to dig up some...in the sand. Deidara dug in the sand and dug and dug and dug and dug, no clay though. Deidara left to get some ice cram, digging can certainly work up a sweat, when he came back he was really suprised.

"Excuse me but can you help me up?" Naruto moaned

"All these people fell into my hole, what the heck is wrong with these people?"

"What the heck is wrong with you, why would you dig a damn whole right in the middle of the beach?!" Naruto shot back

"I guess I might wanna get you out before the tides come in, but meh I have better things to do so here have this piece of seaweed,"

"Wait I have an idea...Shadow clones!"

"Why didn't you think of that before?" Sasuke mumbled

"I dunno."

"Loser."

_Shikamaru..._

"Well look at that Azula and her friends are playing what's it called...kuai ball and they are really good, but it's just too troublesome,"

"What should I do?"

"Just looking at the clouds seems good enough, back at Konoha it's just so troublesome I bet when we get back there will most definitely be a problem or even maybe a...war, that would be awful,"

_Azula and her friends..._

"So we saw your game and we were thinking if you would like to join our party tomorrow night?" Chan asked Mai and Ty Lee

"What about Zuko and Azula?" Ty Lee shot back

"Uh, sure they can come if they bring that spikey blonde clown and his friends, it would really liven up the party,"

"Ok."

Chan and his friend Ruon-Jian left them to themselves. Azula approached Naruto and his friends and told them the situation.

"Ok believe it we'll be there!" Naruto agreed

_Akatsuki..._

"So now what do you wanna do?" Suigetsu yawned

"I think we should ask leader-sama, he did say there was an important meeting coming up," Kisame answered

The two walked to Pein a.k.a leader-sama a.a.k.a god.

"So leader we have every tail except for the eight and nine tails...now what?" Kisame asked the spikey orange leader

"Well we can only assume the team I sent in the scroll is dead so we just lost a very important member; Itachi,"

"What about Deidara?"

"Yeah him too, but most importantly Itachi and Zetsu our spy,"

"So I assigned Tobi to be the spy because of his time space jutsu and Suigetsu and you Kisame are now partners that will find the eight tails-"

"So what what's the point?" Suigetsu groaned

"If we don't have all the tails, we don't have the ten tails our plan for world domination is ruined, we have no other plan except for Tobi's weird eye of the moon plan, and Pein if you went against the nine tails, you probably would've committed suicide."

"True."

"So now what?"

"Either the Akatsuki falls and we give up or we wait for them to get out of the scroll which could take years and I don't like Tobi's plan's about the moon or the revival of Madara,'

"Well then bye, I have blades to find!"

"...This isn't good, oh well there I'll wait for two more weeks, other than that...this is really going against the story line,"

"Leader-sama?"

"Yes, Kisame?"

"I can take down the eight-tails, in the village hidden in the clouds, right?"

"You can't just go alone,"

"I don't really have a choice, unless Konan comes..."

"No."

"But..."

"No, wait just two weeks and if not, then my one of my five paths will assist you,"

"I thought there was six,"

"Well the fight with my old teacher was quite a pain and unfortunaley I lost one of my six paths,"

"I assume they're doing research,"

"Unfortunately, but the nine tails has zero training and knows nothing about sage mode,"

"Numbers though, including Sasuke,"

"So what now Meeting over."

"But."

"MEETING OVER!"


End file.
